


会有人对我挥手吗？ Is anybody waving back at me？

by huangcunzhang



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bulimia, Depression, Dom/sub, Escape, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military Background, Murder, Network Violence, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Prison Sex, Self-Destruction, Underworld, War, prozac - Freeform, smuggler
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: CP：包含多个CP，ALL莱蒙德分级：NC-17警告：1、含有大量详细的暴力描写；2、含有强迫性&非自愿性行为的描写，Non-con（Rape）；3、可能包含主要角色死亡。类型：90%HE，POV形式标签：军营、PTSD、战争、网络暴力、抑郁症、百忧解、暴食症、严重自毁倾向、Hurt/Comfort、谋杀、监狱、黑社会、走私犯、Dom/Sub说明：本文会很长，差不多三十多万字？这对我来说已经很长了233。有兴趣可以看看，追起来应该很自虐也非常爽哇咔咔。是一篇很黑很虐（还很黄）的文。比我之前写过的都要黑～好几个攻，大家随便喜欢谁。尽量不剧透，带来快乐2333。剧情简介就是惨兮兮的公主一直被欺负，但是还是有人对他好的。希望你食用愉快XD，欢迎给我留言！





	1. 帕特里克

**Author's Note:**

> CP：包含多个CP，ALL莱蒙德  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 警告：1、含有大量详细的暴力描写；  
> 2、含有强迫性&非自愿性行为的描写，Non-con（Rape）；  
> 3、可能包含主要角色死亡。
> 
> 类型：90%HE，POV形式
> 
> 标签：军营、PTSD、战争、网络暴力、抑郁症、百忧解、暴食症、严重自毁倾向、Hurt/Comfort、谋杀、监狱、黑社会、走私犯、Dom/Sub
> 
> 说明：本文会很长，差不多三十多万字？这对我来说已经很长了233。有兴趣可以看看，追起来应该很自虐也非常爽哇咔咔。是一篇很黑很虐（还很黄）的文。比我之前写过的都要黑～好几个攻，大家随便喜欢谁。尽量不剧透，带来快乐2333。  
> 剧情简介就是惨兮兮的公主一直被欺负，但是还是有人对他好的。
> 
>  
> 
> 希望你食用愉快XD，欢迎给我留言！

第一部  
美呀，有着必死的劫数  
Beauty that must die

 

01 帕特里克

帕特里克把肥皂剧抹到头发上，冲掉，环视周围的男人们。强壮的裸体在水下湿漉漉的，胸肌、胸毛、强壮的大腿、挂在腿中间的老二……他必须看得不那么仔细才能够维持不勃起的状态。大卫在他的斜对面对他抛媚眼，这个娘们伸手打开隔间门，握着他的老二，对帕特里克做出一个秽亵的姿势。  
帕特里克歪嘴一笑，冲他伸出中指。

公主走了进来。

他来得太晚了，要走到最里面才能找到一个空着的洗澡间。他又比别人多训练了半个小时？这个勤劳的婊子。  
公主在下半身裹了一条白色的毛巾，没有袒露身体。这使他变成了一个十足的娘炮。他本来就是个娘炮，这一澡堂子里有不少人想干他的屁股，至少也让他漂亮的小嘴吸吸他们的老二。  
公主顺着中间的走廊往里走，空气里原本轻松的气氛消失了，不少人在看他。帕特里克发现自己也在看他。水雾中，公主没有看任何人。那当然咯，他是个故作清高的娘们。他的身体上沾着汗水，黑色的短发紧贴头皮，他的眼窝很深，看上去总是像在皱眉，他标致的上唇和下唇轻轻碰在一起。他漂亮得很不正常，他们除了叫他公主，也叫他小漂亮。这都是私底下的称呼。当着面，他们得乖乖叫他莱蒙德，和他套近乎时，也叫他莱。  
公主是整个营里最漂亮的婊子，目前还没有人搞过他，他不抽烟，不喝酒，自然也不参加他们喝酒的聚会、打牌的摊子，不玩他们那些变态的游戏，他看上去是个性冷淡，对欺负新兵也没有表现出任何兴趣。如果他们有机会当然会揍他或者操他，可惜公主是中将之子，没人敢碰他一根汗毛。如果他不是拥有这种尊贵的身份，或者他的移民老爹从位子上摔下来，就会有十几二十个男人排着队干他的小嘴和屁股。  
帕特里克目送公主走到靠后的一个浴室隔间。公主推开那半扇门，站进去，把裹在腰上、显得他的小屁股更翘的毛巾拿掉。他朝外看了一眼，正巧对上了帕特里克的眼睛。

今天晚上，他们可以放个假，走出军营。一天的训练之后，帕特里克全身是汗，和其他人一样，他来这里洗个澡，换身衣服，去酒吧玩一整晚。他会穿着笔挺的军装，吸引酒吧里的女人和男人，和一个或者几个上床。  
“你今晚去酒吧吗？”帕特里克看见“小丑”尼克趴在那扇门上问公主。  
他自然不会去。大部分情况下，他们还是会问一句，以免怠慢了尊贵的公主殿下。  
“会。”  
“操！听见了吗！今天冠军也会去！”小丑喊起来。  
帕特里克听见了一阵口哨声，他突然想起来莱蒙德还有这样的绰号，操他的，他总是“冠军”。帕特里克自己呢？他是万年老二。  
不抽烟不喝酒不泡妞不恋爱不滥交，学习、训练、学习、训练……冰清玉洁的公主当然能拿高分。帕特里克永远超过不了公主殿下。这周的测试，公主还是拿了最高分，从模拟实战到他妈的长跑，他都是前三名，综合排名稳居整个中队第一。  
这种优秀让他讨人喜欢了？他压根不算布雷顿国公民，这位尊贵的公主身上没有任何一丝布雷顿国的血统。他是一个大西洋彼岸安迪密尔国的移民。而现在他在布雷顿国最好的空军小队中，是成绩第一的士兵。

帕特里克洗完澡，从隔间里走出去，他坦荡荡地光着屁股，走到外头去穿衣服。除了公主，没有人在走去穿衣服的过程中还他妈的裹着毛巾。  
“搞不好他的鸡巴像小指头那么小！”“也有可能他的屁股以前被男人搞了太多次，有个大骷髅。”“害羞公主殿下就是个娘炮同性恋。”上次他们喝醉了的时候这样打着趣，哈哈大笑。  
公主集中了所有被嘲笑的特点：优秀、不合群、自视甚高、移民之子、多国混血、有个厉害老爸、过分努力、成绩突出，哦，别忘了，他还作为军营里的象征成为了电视宣传片的主角。  
他赶上了这个讲究政治正确的时代。六十年前，国家当然只会找金发碧眼的军人来担任这样的角色。现在呢，他们找了五个空军作为象征，其中就包括公主。士兵们当然不希望用这种童年也没有在布雷顿国度过的移民来代表布雷顿国的军人形象。  
那些什么也不懂的小妞们倒是疯狂喜欢公主。只要游隼空军小队一同离开军营去干点什么，公主就是漂亮小妞们围着的主角。喂，如果这群妞们真的想支持布雷顿国军人，至少应该把自己的胸部和小穴献给真正的布雷顿国军人吧。  
帕特里克草草地擦干身体，开始穿衣服，他套上裤子，看见公主走出来。公主依旧裹着毛巾，浑身布满水珠。帕特里克看着他，他也看着帕特里克，他很漂亮，漂亮得让人心动，让人忘记他是个移民。  
“你们要去哪个酒吧？”公主问帕特里克，他解下那条毛巾擦身体。  
帕特里克看了一眼他挺翘的屁股和腿当中的老二。如果能睡到他，他可以拥有半年的谈资。  
“黑色烟草，你去过吗？”  
“去过一次。你们一般都去那儿？”  
“对，有很多漂亮小妞。”帕特里克回答，他是个双性恋，总习惯于装成异性恋。士兵们会在军营里和战友睡，也还是歧视那些说自己是同性恋的人。  
没有人知道公主殿下的性取向，从他对疯狂女粉丝彬彬有礼的态度来看，他怎么也不可能是个异性恋，连双性恋都不可能。不过这半年来，他们也没见他和男人睡，没见过他谈及自己的情史，没见过他私藏什么给男同性恋看的黄书或者黄片。他们嘲笑他冰清玉洁，是个性冷淡的娘们，光有一张漂亮皮囊，下面却不行。  
“我在进游隼小队之前去过一次。”公主说，他穿上内裤。  
帕特里克用余光看他：“你进来之后就没去过酒吧了？”  
“我不喝酒。”  
“一口也不喝？”  
“酒精过敏。”  
“真是娘娘腔的毛病。”帕特里克说，他会忍不住当面说他，仿佛是为了他们在背后嘲笑他而赎罪。他搞不明白这是怎么一回事。也许是因为他也有二分之一苏迪密尔国的血统？公主有黑人血统，他没有。他是个混血，但他是纯种的高加索人种，可能这就是区别。他们接纳他，不接纳公主。  
虽然再往上数五六代，几乎每个人都是移民，但你现在不得不接受这个对移民不平等又要大力宣传彼此间平等的时代。讨厌公主、嘲笑公主已经成为了他和战友们之间连接兄弟情谊的一种东西，你必须表达一下你对公主殿下的恶心，才能够在酒吧里融入大家。你也必须表达你对女人的蔑视和一些愤世嫉俗。  
公主看了他一眼，转过脸去。他快速地穿上衬衫，然后是军装。帕特里克的这句话没有得到他的应答，这反倒弄得帕特里克感到尴尬。婊子，他内心骂道，这个娘们的性格令人讨厌，他永远站在道德的制高点，将他人置入尴尬的地步。  
大卫洗完澡出来了，帕特里克和他打招呼，他们开始聊天。总算把他从公主造成的沉默氛围中拯救了出来。

 

******

当晚，酒吧。

“没人明白那个娘娘腔的脑子里在想什么。”帕特里克点了一杯威士忌，他喝了一口，冰块在杯子里晃动。酒吧里人声嘈杂，有的士兵已经开始和小妞们搭讪。帕特里克和几个一同来酒吧的大兵们坐在一起，谈论着军营和公主的话题。夜晚还很长，他们有足够的时间去消磨和搭讪。  
“总能看见公主带着耳机听歌，写写画画。照我看，他根本没有正常男人的爱好。”康纳说。  
“他比你还要娘娘腔呢，康妮！”丹尼斯开始起哄。  
“他不屑于与我们来往。”小丑尼克插话，“他在我的隔壁床，你看，我总试图和他说话，试图对他友好一点，今天问他要不要来酒吧的也是我，我给他台阶下，但对话就是进行不下去。他老是说一些莫名其妙的话，对待别人的玩笑会愣住，老天，我对他够友好的了，他还是不断地在挑战我的极限。”  
“放弃吧，小丑，你和同性恋之间不会有共同话题。这个基佬嘛，每天在澡堂里看着我的裸体，大概会想着和我搞一次？饶了我吧。”丹尼斯说。  
“丹尼斯，不管怎么样，我们这儿的人他含遍了，也不会轮到你！”德鲁说，酒把他变成了一个十足的红脸。  
“操你的。”  
帕特里克笑了起来，他们碰了个杯，点了另外一根烟。  
“如果你到酒吧里来，要了杯柠檬水，像个娘娘腔一样拒绝烟味，你去哪里搭讪小妞？”丹尼斯说，他在形容公主。  
“同性恋不需要搭讪年轻女孩。他等着一个壮汉把他推到厕所里操他的小屁股。’我可以舔你的老二吗，先生？我是个公主，想让一个公主把你的老二吸出来吗？’”德鲁说，他是所有人当中最不喜欢的公主的那一个。  
他们都喝了酒，说话更加不遮掩，挤在一起哈哈大笑。公主原本坐在吧台前面，喝一杯加了柠檬的苏打水，遭遇酒保呵斥的目光之后，他移动到了里面的一张桌子上，那儿有几个喝啤酒的男人。  
“他可能想和一桌子的男人玩游戏。”  
“这就是他用浴巾包住屁股的原因！”德鲁添油加醋。  
他们一边笑一边喝酒，调侃公主让他们之间有话题。如果公主能够放下他的架子，和他们坐到一起，就算他还是要保持喝苏打水的做作，他们也可能渐渐把他当作自己人。  
被孤立和嘲笑完全是公主自己的错误。

酒吧里烟雾缭绕，C小队的豪尔赫在和一个女孩耳语，他吻她的耳朵，年轻女孩低声笑着。吧台附近还有几个小妞，包括帕特里克从刚进来就注意到的一个金发碧眼笑容可爱的小妞，她正在和自己的两个朋友聊天。帕特里克喜欢这种看起来难搞，床上可能浪得出奇的小妞。  
“如果我们再不行动，小妞们就和其他人跑了。”  
“是，我们再待在这里喝酒，就会被当作公主一样的娘娘腔了！”  
“比比看谁能先搭讪到那个金发小妞？”  
“她那两个朋友也不错。”尼克说，“尤其右边的。”  
“金发碧眼人人爱，要比赛吗，先生们。”  
“我先开始，你们不会有机会的。她会爱上我的。”  
“拭目以待。”  
帕特里克看着金发女孩，他猜测她不好搞，其他几个人都可能失败，他自己应该会成功——他是他们当中长得最好看的那个，只要公主别插手，小妞们就不会跑掉。公主现在很低调，他坐在男人堆里，面对人少的那一方墙，现在还没有人注意到他。他不是来酒吧喝酒、抽烟、泡小妞，他可能真的想找个男人上床。  
愚蠢至极，帕特里克想，想得到大部分战友的支持和喜爱，就应该把你是基佬的事实藏得越深越好。今天他也看到了一个很不错的男人，但和军队中其他人一同出来，绝不能暴露自己是个双性恋。这些士兵们一生中都没有什么同性恋朋友，别和他们谈性取向平等的话题。有个基佬在身边会让他们觉得自己的男性魅力得到了极大的威胁。他们会看轻你，叫你婊子，以为你进军队的唯一原因就是想被强壮的男人们操屁眼。

竞赛开始了。第一个跑去搭讪金发小妞的是德鲁，二十秒钟没到，他就失败了。帕特里克在心中狠狠嘲笑了他一把，他是个不尊重女人的大块头，不可能泡到这个看起来聪明的金发小妞。  
小妞身边的两个女孩被尼克和丹尼斯叫到一边去喝酒了。至今没有任何一个人成功钓到金发妞。现在所有人都失败了，是时候到他表现了。  
帕特里克拿着酒走过去，进行了一个友好的开始，他很绅士，欲擒故纵。他有一套恋爱、把妹、泡男人的方法，双性恋这个事实令他看上去魅力无穷，他能够敏锐得捕捉女人的心情。她们会不会和你睡，通常在第一眼就决定了。他和她聊了三分钟，知道了她的名字——特丽莎。他比其他人都做得好。她对他很友好，用漂亮的蓝眼睛看着他，对他微笑。她比帕特里克想得要害羞，或许她在床上也会一样害羞。帕特里克依靠在吧台上，用深蓝色的漂亮眼睛凝视她。他对自己的长相很有信心，从小到大他都是万人迷。他周旋在很多人当中，男人爱他，女人也爱他。有时候他觉得很多人缘不好的人都太愚蠢，受欢迎的原因是别表现出太多自己的真实内容。  
“我不知道这是大兵们喜欢来的酒吧，我和我的朋友们出来吃饭，然后想喝上一杯……我就来了这里。”  
“那你可得小心，小姐，这里的豺狼多得要命。”  
“包括你吗？”特丽莎笑起来。  
“当然包括我，会有男人不喜欢你这样眼睛里有坠落着星辰的湖泊的女孩吗？”  
帕特里克看见公主朝吧台走过来。公主要了另外一杯苏打水，就在特丽莎的另一边。操，帕特里克在内心咒骂道，他是故意的，他很可能看到他们在打赌，看到他们说谁能钓到这个小妞，他不希望帕特里克获胜。  
公主没有打扰帕特里克和特丽莎的对话，他只是又要了一杯柠檬苏打。酒保对这样的客人嗤之以鼻，他鄙视的神情写在脸上。公主看起来准备回他的座位，帕特里克松了一口气。  
“抱歉，你是……莱蒙德·弥尔梅斯？”似乎是帕特里克朝公主那边看的眼神太明显，特丽莎回过头去，她注意到了准备拿着饮料回座位的公主。  
操他妈的，帕特里克知道这下糗大了，公主马上就要害得他颜面无存。德鲁他们都在看着他，看他是不是能成功泡到这个小妞。结果这个看起来聪明的小妞竟然也是一个公主的粉丝？操他妈的，操这个狗日的娘娘腔。  
“是的。”公主回答，还是那副令人反胃的冷酷表情。  
“没想到会在这里见到你……”特丽莎的声音变得更尖，很明显她对公主充满了兴趣。她礼貌地转过来，“非常抱歉，帕特里克，我有几个问题想要问弥尔梅斯先生……之后我再来找你？”她显得有点犹豫，她并不擅长搭讪，也不擅长处理这样的事。  
帕特里克丢失了一个好机会，原本他猜测和她来一次会性致盎然，现在狗日的婊子打破了一切。  
“请便。”帕特里克礼貌地笑了笑，离开吧台。

帕特里克回到座位上，德鲁们已经准备好了对他的大批嘲笑。  
“看你的怂相让我又多喝了一杯。”  
“我们都以为你要成功带她去开房了，没想到公主的魅力把你杀得片甲不留。”  
他们你一言我一语地嘲笑着帕特里克，帕特里克努力用幽默化解他们的嘲笑和自己的尴尬，他的内心不断咒骂公主这个娘娘腔。  
“女人喜欢和同性恋聊天？他们可能会一起聊聊自己怎么被男人操到高潮？”  
“他是故意的，帕特里克，绝对，他一看到你和那个妞开始聊天，就从座位上站了起来，他的饮料已经喝完好一会儿了。”  
“要我说，得有人去干他的洞，让他老实一点，夹紧屁股做人。”  
帕特里克很高兴听到他们用脏话和下流话谈论公主，就像尼克之前说的那样，他们都努力和公主搞好关系，结果呢，公主一次一次用事实证明他就是个欠操的婊子。


	2. 尼克

尼克回到宿舍，时间是下午两点半，他和一个叫索菲亚的女孩度过了甜蜜的一晚。今天起床后他们一起看了场电影。索菲亚下午约了朋友，她得先回家换衣服，尼克在地铁站和她吻别。随后尼克在市区吃了两只棒透了热狗，喝了一杯冰可乐。  
其他人大部分都喜欢那个叫特丽莎的金发碧眼女孩，尼克一向喜欢深色头发，他没有和特丽莎搭讪，只是直截了当地问索菲亚能不能为她买杯酒（当时他还不知道她的名字）。  
现在他们刚分开，她就给他发消息，尼克简直是一路得意地飘着回来的。他猜测他们之后还会见面。一个漂亮的年轻女孩，和他差不多年纪，睡了他之后还答应他看电影的莫名其妙请求——他运气好到没边。

今天是大兵们求之不得的一整天休息日，尼克走进空军第二宿舍，没有遇到几个人。他走到自己的宿舍门口，开门进去。宿舍里空无一人，就连公主也不在。  
公主昨天和金发女孩度过了一整晚？那帕特里克就要糗大了，这个笑话会被念叨好久。  
尼克躺到床上，给索菲亚发讯息，他没想到索菲亚在聚会时也依旧在回复他，她还给他发了一张自拍照，他兴奋地从床上坐起来，高兴地笑个不停。  
宿舍的门被人打开，尼克朝门口看，公主走了进来，他穿着T恤，刚刚洗完澡。  
“还以为你不在呢。”尼克说，老实说他不讨厌莱蒙德，为了和其他大兵混在一起，他对他不算太热情，“你是去模拟练习了？”他果然不是和女人混上一天的角色。  
“是。今天没人用模拟练习机器。”  
“你昨晚在外面过的？”  
“1点左右回来的。”  
“早就关门了，钻了小门？”  
“对。”  
“我以为和你金发小妞出去了。”  
“她叫特丽莎。我们聊了一段时间。”  
“聊了什么？”尼克继续问，就算公主不愿意回答，他也还是会继续问。尼克在寄宿家庭长大，擅长与众多姐妹兄弟搞好关系。有时候会有个别孩子被孤立，熟悉了之后大家还是一家人。  
“一些小说什么的。”公主回答，他提到这种话题就有些欲言又止。他是个大学生，还是文学系毕业的，如果不是因为他的老爸，就可能去当戏剧编剧。尼克没办法深入和公主聊天的原因便是，他根本不了解那些诗歌、戏剧和小说。他最多读一读当下流行的奇幻小说和科幻小说，那些不知所云的大部头？他一点兴趣也没有。  
“你们就坐在那里聊了两个小时的天？你要了她的电话号码吗？”尼克问，他也和索菲亚也聊了很久，聊了很久得有个结果，交换电话或者上床。只有短暂的外出时间，不能慢慢悠悠地谈恋爱，那样小妞们都得跑掉。  
“你呢。”公主问他，他结束话题的方式真是生硬，不谈论自己使他显得完全无法接近，每个人都不喜欢他这一点。不过呢，尼克此刻非常希望谈谈自己和索菲亚的事。  
“我和索菲亚——就是特丽莎身边黑色头发的女孩，度过了一整晚。今天上午我们去看了电影，她下午去参加朋友们的聚会，我吃了个热狗才回来的。”他没有透露太多细节，他们之间有很棒的一整晚。他不知道今天上午他和索菲亚能不能算在约会。一想到索菲亚不仅想睡他（他身材不错，自认为长得也不错），还和他一起看电影，他就突然高兴起来。这是一个认真的女孩，不只是看中了他的肌肉。  
尼克把话题转到莱蒙德的身上，“你竟然没有和她去开房，如果你们聊了两个小时，就说明有足够两个小时的话题可以讲，算是很投缘，你却没有进一步的举动。”这与尼克一直以来的猜测差不多，公主太不习惯集体生活，他的清高和性取向没有关系。  
公主的脖子上依旧挂着那条链子，尼克有一次不小心看见了，里面是一个女孩的照片。这个女孩是怎么死的？她是莱蒙德的姐妹？他以前的女朋友？尼克试图问过，公主当然还是那副不想说话的样子。他总是满腹心事。  
“我猜测她只是想和我聊天，她和我一所大学，今年在读二年级，她询问我一个老师的课。”公主回答得很简单，听起来那个女孩和他聊天只是为了了解老师的口味然后知道要怎么写报告和论文。  
“你真是个蠢货。”尼克说。搞不好公主看起来像同性恋是因为他搭讪女孩的方式有根本的问题。  
公主笑了一下。他非常好看，尼克忍不住看着他。公主有着深邃并充满故事的蓝色眼睛、线条清晰的标致嘴唇、深深的眼眶、忧愁冷酷的气质。他的动作也很漂亮，通常都很安静。如果他在大学里，一定是个讨人喜欢的室友——不过问他人的私生活，不会搅乱他人的事。军营里的关系就是另外一回事了。公主显然还没有从他的大学时代转变过来。他为什么要来当军人？为什么不继续他的文学之旅？  
公主在公用的桌子上坐下，打开本子写一些东西。尼克和另外两位室友聊天时，公主就躺在床上或者坐在桌子前写东西。他有一个笔记本，密密麻麻都是字，今天他在那里写信，用的是一只蘸水笔。这个年头还有人写信？他看起来是一战时的士兵。电子邮件难道不是更高效吗？还有一种东西，叫做打电话和发短信。  
看着公主写信的背影，尼克知道今天的聊天到此为止，每次和公主聊天都会得到这样的下场，他这样的臭脾气有时候让尼克很生气。  
索菲亚来了新的消息，尼克一下子就忘掉了别的事，他趴在床上，思考着要回答她什么。

 

******

帕特里克着着实实被吐槽了好几天，尤其是大家得知公主没有和金发小妞上床而是和她聊了两个时候天之后。这让帕特里克很不高兴，离他三百米，尼克也能感受到这种不高兴。  
类似这样的事情让大兵们当中针对公主的事更多了。有人在他去洗澡的时候，大声问他是不是鸡巴上长了什么湿疹才要裹着毛巾。公主转过头看着那个人，没有上去揍他，他转过身，走到隔间里去洗澡了。他们笑得更厉害。  
要是让尼克评价，他认为这种全是男人的环境里很容易就会产生欺凌一个人的状况（可能全是女人的环境也会这样，他说不清楚）。这些小伙子们二十岁出头，荷尔蒙旺盛，军营里又缺少女人，只能靠脏话和欺凌他人来发泄欲望。如果长官让他们跑上三十公里，全体人都累趴下，就没有人想着要捣乱或者嘲笑别人，只会不洗澡就躺上床，呼呼大睡。搞好关系的方法，要么有一个共同的敌人（在这个情况下，就是公主），要么就是或许很快就会来的战争。  
尼克对自己所处的位置很满意，他不算是太中心的人物，不会像帕特里克那样，一旦有点闪失，就要被嘲笑或者吐槽，他也不会像德鲁那样，靠体型维持着自己的愚蠢。如果他们聚在一起嘲笑公主，就会问他要一些资讯，他会给出一些可有可无的，比如公主会写信，总是在本子上写写画画，像个原始人。他没有提到公主脖子上的项链以及项链里的女孩——如果他们冒出抢项链的打算，那可能会引发一场真正的战斗。  
“他就是个怂包。我在浴室里朝他喊话，他连骂我一句也不敢。”  
尼克坐在几个男人的旁边，听他们又开始讨论公主。如果不是知道公主就是莱蒙德，尼克简直要以为公主是橄榄球队穿着超短裙的啦啦队长。  
“你可得小心点，如果他告诉了他的爸爸，你就会被开除咯！”  
“怎么告诉？’哦，亲爱的爸爸，有人说我包着围巾像个娘娘腔……这不是我的错，我的老二上长了东西，不可见人！’”帕特里克说。  
尼克听见一阵爆笑，帕特里克也咧开嘴笑起来。他很英俊，或许就是因为这点所以很讨厌公主。自从酒吧那件事，他提起公主的态度就更差了。在男人丛生的军营里，大家都需要保持自己的男子汉气质，帕特里克的男子汉气质倒霉得受到了公主的挑战，而公主本人对此一无所知。尼克不认为公主是故意那个时候过去捣乱，他根本一整晚都心不在焉。金发妞和他聊起别人听不懂的文学话题，他才振奋起精神。  
如果是别的男人，事后对帕特里克解释几句，或者当着大家的面说几句帕特里克的好话，事情也就过去了。而公主偏偏什么也不做。  
尼克猜测他迟早要为自己这种处事方法付出一定的代价。  
“新的技术分，你和公主位居第一和第二，看起来真是一对好夫妻。”尼克开了个小差，听见格拉汉姆在嘈帕特里克。格拉汉姆是帕特里克和尼克的室友，看不惯公主的程度比一般人高多了。  
“怎么，你们都想看我干他漂亮的小屁股吗？”帕特里克问。  
“那他就得捂着自己的屁股，裹着围巾，哭唧唧地和爸爸告状去咯。你呢，自然吃不了兜着走。”  
“要是公主主动扭着屁股求帕特里来干他，就是另外一回事了。”格拉汉姆继续添油加醋。  
尼克竖起耳朵。如果帕特里克接受了这个建议，后面的事情就会往更糟糕的地方发展。他知道帕特里克很容易就会在大家的挑拨下接受这个干公主的挑战。  
“无论公主是不是愿意和帕特里克搞一次，万一他怀孕了，还是会告诉爸爸的，这样帕特里克就完蛋了，年纪轻轻要走上婚姻殿堂。”尼克说。小丑这个名字的来源，正是因为他总是在一些时候说这么奇怪的话。转化话题的时候，绝对不能正经，神不知鬼不觉最好，和你喜欢的女孩（比如索菲亚）发消息，才应该认真和正经起来，证明自己是个值得信赖的男人。  
帕特里克笑得半死：“真的要我娶穿婚纱的小漂亮，岂不是毁了我以后的泡妞事业。我对男人一点儿兴趣也没有，要是公主真的脱下裤子扒开屁股求我搞他，那我真的得好好考虑一下，是不是当真用我的老二满足他包在浴巾里屁股。他的屁股太神秘了，没有人见过，听起来像宇宙冒险似的。”  
他们笑作一团。  
尼克很高兴他改变了对话里的走向，帕特里克去干公主只会对每个人都产生不良影响。游隼小队是第一小队，尼克拼了命练习才加入了这只小队，他不想因为两个成员的强制性关系把队伍搞得一团糟。


	3. 莱蒙德

莱蒙德站在深蓝色的邮筒前，拿着那封写给比尔的信。他把信放在邮筒口上，松手，信跌落。他听到厚厚的信件掉入空荡荡的金属封闭物里所发出的闷响，像一颗椰子落入海中，顺着固定的洋流漂泊很远，到另外一个地方。这种不安定感令他驻足了几秒，在此期间，他的目光被蹭掉的油漆所吸引。  
他抬起头，看见天空很明亮，黑暗却在袭来，天边仿佛有一尾橙紫色的斗鱼，尾巴在天际边缘甩开。他感觉自己在凝视一盏悬挂在头顶上摇摇欲坠的灯。他看见一群鸟在阴暗的林子上头飞，下降、上升、下降，很快它们都消失了。  
他走回宿舍，天已经完全黑了。

莱蒙德在床上躺下，从枕头下面取出一本托马斯·特朗斯特罗默的诗集。  
当一个人在梦中走得如此之深  
当他再次返回屋子之际  
他绝不会想起他在那里。  
他有时就是那个在梦里走得很深的人，比利问他很多次，你为什么要加入军队。他想他们两个就这个问题的分歧、比利对他的不理解，就是他们分手的原因。比利现在在做自己喜欢的工作，写他想要写的东西。莱蒙德在干一样的事，只是在军营里。他们分开是因为两人走了完全不同的路。  
“人是一封被投入信箱的信”，他在笔记本上写，钢笔漏出的油墨沾到他的小拇指上，“邮差不问方向，是信在选择自己的路。没有邮差的脚，信又无处可去。”  
他认为他加入军营的答案应该是：他喜欢驾驶飞机的感觉。  
有的时候，他闭上眼睛，想想自己是一只隼、一只鹰，是对天空来说毫无特殊之处的一颗心脏，他飞在高处，飞在潮湿的河谷、阴暗的林地、慌张的猎物、令他想远离的人群的上方。没有停下。  
还有一些理由，此刻他不想提，也不想去想。飞翔是他唯一希望提及的理由。

格拉汉姆、尼克、托兰都回来了。宿舍里的关系很清晰。尼克不讨厌他，对他不太热情，需要赢得其他人当中的位置。格拉汉姆不喜欢他，非常。托兰公正，是游隼小队的班长。他听见尼克和托兰在聊天，他继续躺在床上写字，拿在手里的诗集和笔记本都散发出旧旧的味道，他想起图书馆的楼梯和灰尘。  
是他主动希望在毕业后加入军营。融入这些体力超过脑力的男人是件难事，但他没有想过要与他们搞好关系。他相信战争最终会改变人对人的看法。他猜测战争近在咫尺，大部分人或许没有感受到。大陆彼岸那些纷争正在逐渐升级，简短的谈判什么矛盾也没有解决，他们的政府不可能在这场可能即将波及全球的战争中独善其身，坐视不管。  
“什么时候再一次模拟测试？”尼克问。  
“这个月21日，可能会比上次更难。”托兰说。  
“总之第一名又是莱蒙德咯。”格拉汉姆说。在“又是”和“莱蒙德”之间有个明显的停顿，他打算说“公主”来着，这是他们给他起的其中一个绰号，也是最常用的那个。  
莱蒙德没有加入他们的对话，他在笔记本上写下一组毫无联系的词：休憩、铜绿、沟渠、悬挂、野蔷薇、更迭。他很可能比这些男人中的每个人都要努力和勤奋，他不参加娱乐活动，不抽烟也不喝酒，他只是训练、训练、不断训练，希望自己的身体保持在时刻清醒的最佳状态中。他的父亲从小告诉他，任何事情都要做好。他来到这个国家时刚6岁，因移民身份和父亲是黑人受到同学们的区别对待。  
当你从小觉得在人群中不安全，你的性格就慢慢改变了，莱蒙德想。  
谢天谢地，比起歧视移民、非裔、亚裔、女性的经济、金融学系，文学系的老师尊重像他这样的学生。他喜欢他的大学时光。  
“你觉得第一名会是你吗，莱蒙德。”格拉汉姆继续挑逗他说话，口气里讨厌他的味道充斥着整个房间。  
“可能是任何人。”莱蒙德回答。比如帕特里克，他想。帕特里克很优秀，却总是太想赢了。自从酒吧那一晚之后，帕特里克几乎不再主动找他说任何话。莱蒙德没有对他解释特丽莎的事，他应该解释什么？面对一个对他抱有敌意的人，任何解释都只会把情况变得更糟。置身之外，保持沉默是最好的方法。他能够闻到，一些人不喜欢他的程度正在加深，他必须努力做好每一件事。  
莱蒙德不再回答格拉汉姆的任何提问，他与他完全不同。他突然落入了一个没有人理解他所想的事的世界，只能靠投掷信件获得交流。格拉汉姆认为他看不起他？那么他就这么认为吧，事实就是这样。  
“它是从死者的屋里弄来的。在我放入沉重的新书前，空了几天，空着。我因此把深渊放了进来。某种东西从底下到来，缓慢但不可阻挡地上升，像一根大水银柱里的水银。你无法转身离去。”他合上诗集，左手试图抹去右手小指的墨水污迹。

 

******

第二天，游隼整个小队都受罚了，新兵老是会遇到这样那样的惩罚项目。十五个人一起趴在地上做俯卧撑。  
帕特里克在他身边，很明显暗暗和他较劲。莱蒙德浑身都湿透了，脸上的汗水滴在地上，军装外套也被汗湿。一百零一个，他数着数，感到乳酸在胸口和手臂里渐渐产生的酸痛感，他还没有吃饭，这种消耗会让他变瘦。他的脑袋里想着乱糟糟的事情。  
大兵们完成了做200个俯卧撑的惩罚，长官也走了，只剩下帕特里克和莱蒙德还在较劲。他完全可以停下来，不和帕特里克比试。不过，为了帕特里克那点可怜又骄傲的自尊，莱蒙德准备堂堂正正地赢他。他比帕特里克大两岁，身体比他更结实。他听着自己的呼吸，也听着帕特里克的呼吸。  
游隼小队的其他士兵在旁边起哄。托兰笑得很爽朗，尼克和小托马斯还有一大群人在给他们数数。他自己感觉自己是个巨大的核反应堆，热得要融化。  
帕特里克这个骄傲的公主（这个名字应该反过来送给他），还在和他较劲，希望他能够早点明白，如果你做俯卧撑的时候和别人较劲，你就一定会输。  
帕特里克总是太想赢他，一直以来都是这样。莱蒙德也很想赢。他的父亲教育他做到最好，这意味着他必须付出比别人更多的努力，他无法松懈地读完小学、中学、大学。青春期里的某一段时间。他曾觉得一切都没有意义，自暴自弃的心理导致他做出了一些选择。他有很长一段时间没有去学校，他躺在床上，远离父母的家，感觉有意义的一切就在现在的身边——凝滞、炎热、蓬勃，意义绝不是他努力抓住一切的状态。  
当时发生的一切始终紧握他流血的脚踵。现在他回来了，回到努力付出并希望收获成果的状态里，回到用实力证明自己的状态里。  
他完全可以不与帕特里克比赛，起身走开，他也可以故意输给他，提早退出比赛。无论是赢是输，帕特里克的自尊心都会受到打击。他应该考虑他的自尊吗？  
他觉得自己硬撑的样子很可笑，汗水模糊他的双眼，滴到地上。  
突然间，他内心有一个地方觉得这一切都没意义。  
这个地方只是一粒沙，一粒小小的、河蚌中的沙。  
它散发出巨大的能量，他的身体用血液包裹他。  
他无法再支撑下去。  
帕特里克赢了。

莱蒙德趴到地上，嘴唇贴着地上的小石子。  
又坚持了三个之后，帕特里克也趴到了地上。这个胜利者翻过身，脸朝天空，举起手发出欢呼。  
莱蒙德脸朝下，感受到手心被地面磨出的疼痛。  
他们都在喘气。莱蒙德希望自己能够站起来，像平时一样走掉。他的身体无法支撑，他大口大口地呼吸，脸和嘴唇都贴在水泥地面上。其他人的欢呼和起哄是遥远地方传来的声音，他的脑袋里被填入了棉花，他试图把棉花弄走，它们却粘在他的头颅里。  
帕特里克很高兴，他伸出手，想拉莱蒙德起来，表现出足够的赢家风范。莱蒙德撑住地面，翻身坐到地上，伸出右手，握住帕特里克的手。帕特里克把他拉起来。  
他们无聊的比试结果是他的全身都在酸痛。四十八个小时之后他会痛得更厉害，但这也无法逃避明天和后天训练。  
满身是汗的莱蒙德在食堂找了个位置坐下，拿勺子的手在发抖。游隼小队的其他人没有比他好到哪里去。帕特里克和另外三个人坐在他前面一排的座位上。  
莱蒙德狼吞虎咽地吃掉了所有的东西，还是觉得体力有一大块缺失。他昨天投递出去的信被邮递员收了吗，还是依旧留在邮箱里？输给帕特里克，他在意吗？他为什么会输？他为什么突然觉得这一切毫无意义？他还是个厌世者？他还是无法从过去里回过神来？他真的不在意输给帕特里克这件事吗？  
莱蒙德抬起头，看了帕特里克一眼，他只停留了五秒钟不到的时间。帕特里克转过来，恰好对上他的视线。莱蒙德撤回目光，拿起盘子，往前走，送到回收处。他觉得后面有人在看他，转过身，看到帕特里克。  
“偶尔输一把的感觉怎么样？”帕特里克问。  
莱蒙德猜到他会有这么一招——赢了之后的炫耀。他的性格太典型，是个好胜的蠢男孩。有时莱蒙德自己也想成为这样单纯的蠢货。他知道帕特里克在背后说他的一些话，军营里性骚扰被管得很严格，他却总是喜欢过过嘴瘾。帕特里克长得很英俊，几乎到了漂亮的地步，现在他们离得很近，这点就变得很明显。他刚满21岁，有蓝色眼睛和褐色头发，笑起来像是藏着坏主意。他比莱蒙德高，如果他的个子再不停止生长，他就无法驾驶战斗机，只能去做个修飞机的后勤什么的。  
莱蒙德对帕特里克的了解就是表面上这样的——他是个没什么脑子的、好胜心很强的年轻直男。帕特里克对莱蒙德的认识也停在表面上——他认为莱蒙德是个不愿意与大家交朋友的清高公主。他们在彼此的心中都有几个标签，所有相处都建立在标签导致的印象上。  
“这会发生。”莱蒙德轻描淡写地回答。他当然在意输了这件事，他是在游隼小队面前输给了帕特里克的，当时那一点点不在意的火花此刻早已消失。  
他的眼睛可能暴露了他在意自己输了这件事，帕特里克笑了起来，他勾起嘴角，直勾勾地盯着莱蒙德。  
莱蒙德与他擦肩而过，不想再与他纠缠。

 

****

莱蒙德脱下衣服，抽出白色浴巾围在腰上。有一类人不喜欢在他人面前袒露身体，他恰好是那一类人。满身臭汗，他还是包裹着毛巾走进淋浴室，走到最里面的隔间。  
他恰好知道每一个让他不受欢迎的细节——不参与游戏，不与大家一起喝酒，洗澡之前裹着毛巾。他不愿意去改变这些细节。他把肥皂抹在头上，他的头发贴近头皮。如果不每隔几天就剪短，他会变成黑色小卷发的造型。他大部分时候自己给自己剃头，用理发推顺着脑袋走一圈。短到贴近头皮的头发让他有安全感，他不喜欢他的黑色小卷毛。一些时候他哀伤地觉得可能他自己也不愿意完全接受自己的身份。  
洗完澡，他裹着毛巾走出去。帕特里克站在外面穿衣服。他快穿戴整齐，莱蒙德只裹着一条浴巾，他看着他，莱蒙德觉得不舒服。他没明白为什么必须使用公共浴室，他期待军营里也有足够的私人空间，现在知道是黄粱美梦。他们是一群虫子，被塞进了同一个盒子里，在封闭的盒子里练习、生活、洗澡、排泄。他很难找到一段比较长的自我时间去写作和读诗。最开始的三个月，这让他痛苦不堪。他找到诗歌作为慰藉，它们情绪饱满、可以从每一行开始拥有。他不喜欢刚刚开始做一件事就被反复打断的感觉，这令他焦躁不堪。他不得不整天塞着耳机，试图忽略他人与他无意义的聊天。他需要制造一个气泡，在盒子的边缘做一只不被打扰的甲虫。  
莱蒙德很累了，他穿好衣服，回到宿舍，躺在床上。他拿出诗集，准备开始拥有少量的个人时光。他的室友们都在说话，在军营里想住单间是个奢望。他用耳机把耳朵塞起来，打开隔离噪音的功能，他什么音乐也不听，只是使用降噪功能换来一个安静的世界。他的性格并不适合军营，很多时候他都享受独自思考、独自写作、独自阅读的时间。在军营里，训练占据了他的大部分时间，他总是和别人在一起，而他们总是很吵。他因此变得有些焦虑、着急，有的时候则是忧伤。  
一些尚未拿到布雷顿国国籍的年轻人会来参军，那些刚刚拿到国籍，希望给妻子一个更好的生活条件的人也会来到这里。他与他们不一样，但有一点是相同的，他们都想要证明点什么。他相信自己渴望的“证明”并不纯粹，甚至是有些病态的。他可能会付出代价，也可能会得到其他人得不到的东西。  
他躺在床上，继续读托马斯的诗。他输了一场比赛，并没有因此拥有所谓的友谊或者改变。他感到人生是被投递出去的一封信。信不知道信封上写了什么，它不认识，也看不到。信认为自己能去往每一个地方，而它的命运早已在投递出去的那一瞬间已经决定。


	4. 帕特里克

帕特里克远远看见公主在舔酸奶勺子，他老是会做出同性恋者的漂亮动作。与帕特里克不同，他没有聪明到掩饰性取向。男人们不喜欢他的原因一部分是因为他的清高，另外一部分是因为他看上去像同性恋，而同性恋都是婊子。帕特里克的汗水顺着脖子往下流，像小虫一样痒，训练完坐下来吃饭，他总感觉自己是刚从泥堆里爬出来的。公主把酸奶吃完，勺子舔干净。他没准备引人注目，却一直是引人注目的类型。帕特里克忍不住盯着他看，他非常漂亮，无法让人忽视。不苟言笑的模样让他像个难搞的婊子，让帕特里克忍不想想象他在他身体下面浪叫的模样。公主充满魅力——这一点帕特里克必须承认。俯卧撑比试后，他对公主有一丁点改观。“公主也会输”这个事实让帕特里克感觉良好。他依旧与一群人在背后嘲笑公主，这已经成为了惯例，至今为止还没有人去骚扰公主，他们只是不带他玩牌、不与他喝酒，反正他看起来也不喜欢。相安无事又疏远，这就是他们的关系。如果他们是战争时外派到国外的大兵，情况就会不同，公主会失去制度和规则的保护，他会被虐待、折磨、被一群人强暴。现在他们什么都有，还可以出去喝酒，肮脏的事情被军规限制住，性骚扰严令禁止。他应该感到庆幸，帕特里克想。人性永远不能被相信。人没有伤害他人，虐待他人，只是环境使然。一旦某个条件改变了，人就会变成野兽。文明社会有各种社会分工，丛林社会只有受害者、加害者、幸存者。明天是模拟训练，其他士兵们都在两人一小组讨论明天的战术。帕特里克什么也不准备讨论，他今天得知他和公主分配到一组。模拟训练将以两人小组为单位进行记分，他和公主将通力协作，谁也不能战胜谁。帕特里克洗完澡，回到宿舍。他们聊了一会儿天，宿舍熄灯，他上床睡觉。在一天累得要死的训练之后，有时候他刚闭上眼睛就能睡着，有时候性欲极其旺盛。他他妈只有二十岁，像他这个年纪的男人都在学校里泡妞，他要参军之后才能免费读书，他的家里付不起这样昂贵的学费。他想着自己把老二塞进公主的嘴里，公主漂亮的潮湿的蓝眼睛看着他，淫荡地为他从头舔到尾。帕特里克握着自己的老二闭着眼睛，这性幻想总是能让他爽得不行。公主是他想象中的婊子，他一边羞辱他是个同性恋，一边把老二插进他挺翘诱人的屁股。他想象公主把润滑液涂了自己一身，淫荡地在他身体下扭动、浪叫。他把他操出来，然后继续握紧他的屁股干他，让他第二次喷发。帕特里克射在自己的手上，他用纸巾擦掉精液，借着黑暗里一丝光线扔进床角的垃圾桶。他没有把阴茎塞回去，射完的老二露在外面。他枕着手，仰面躺在床上，看着黑暗中的天花板。  
   
****  
等候室里，两两一组的男人们正在讨论他们御敌时准备采取怎样的方式。帕特里克和他的队友无话可说。他晚上想着他自慰，想玩坏他、折磨他、操开他，白天面对他则燃起疯狂的好胜心。好胜心在这个测试上毫无作用，他和公主不得不通力合作来取得胜利。“你别拖后腿就好。”帕特里克说。“我们还不知道谁会拖后腿。”公主看了他一眼，那副冰霜美人的欠操嘴脸令帕特里克很不爽。“我负责进攻，你负责掩护我。”帕特里克说，“这就是我们取胜的战术。”“我希望我是发起进攻的一方。”“由我主进攻，你负责掩护。如果你聪明就会听我的，不然我会扰乱你射击的节奏。”“听起来如果我不答应让你进攻，你就负责让我们倒数第一。”“没错。”帕特里克露出一个笑容，“正是这样。”“我没法想象我们的国家将由你这样争强好胜希望鱼死网破的人保护。”我没法想象我们的国家将要由你这样的娘娘腔保护，他笑着想，没有把这句话说出来。公主似乎读懂了他的脸，他没有在说话。帕特里克觉得他什么都知道，他知道怎么和他们相处，怎么融入集体，他不在乎，这真是令人生厌。在背后说公主的下流话和当面占上风的感觉完全不同，嘴皮子上赢了，让帕特里克觉得很爽。他看着公主，认为他的默认就是答应让他主攻。公主的侧脸很漂亮，他沉静的气质很多时候都会激起帕特里克的摧毁欲，他想玷污他、玩坏他。他又开始想象公主漂亮的嘴唇吸吮着他硬邦邦的老二，他想象他把这个婊子干到高潮，撕碎他故作清高的面具。他在军装里硬了，硬得很厉害。公主是他最想搞的类型，射在他嘴里让他全部吞下来会是美妙的光景。  
*****  
模拟测试开始了，他主进攻，公主掩护他，模拟驾驶装置有点像游戏，却比游戏精细和真实很多。整个模拟器会像战斗机一样360度旋转和翻转，完全模拟战斗机的飞行和价值。帕特里克射击很准，公主的机器飞在他的斜前方，他通过头戴话筒向公主传递讯息。战斗中的很多个瞬间，他都非常喜欢莱蒙德。这个模拟训练他也和其他人做过，他们不像公主这样聪明又敏捷。“你可真是不错，小妞。”他在耳机里对公主说。此刻不是要和他分个高下，而是与他并肩作战，他觉得自己完全可以信任他。“万幸你没有搞砸。”测试结束，帕特里克把头盔和耳机摘下来，从模拟器里走出来。目前测试已经进行了一大半，他们的分数排在第一，远高于第二组。公主回到等候区，即使拿到了高分他也还是那副不苟言笑的样子，帕特里克在他边上坐着。他们聊了聊刚刚战斗过程中的几个细节，有的地方互相指责，有的地方对对方表示赞赏。公主说话不多，情绪和表达都很克制。帕特里克很奇怪他长得这么好看，又拥有一个中将老头，到底是如何形成这样克制的性格的。这或许和他是同性恋有关？一直以来同性恋都遭受着歧视，十年前开展过争取同性恋权利的运动。这几年经济的紧缩让这件事当初得到的小小认可又缩了回去，男人们认为世界上存在同性恋会损害他们的男子气概。前段时间一个男同性恋者被羞辱的新闻上了头条。如果公主在学校里被人知道是同性恋，他就会在一种糟糕的环境中读完中学和大学。此刻帕特里克产生了一种奇妙的感觉，他自己可以羞辱公主，素不相识的人这么做让他不爽。他猜测这是因为他是个双性恋。双性恋可比同性恋倒霉多了，很多同性恋也不承认他这样的双性恋。世界充满这样的废物，对他人的性取向恶言相加。他认为作为一个双性恋他能够稍微理解一点公主的沉默。他也在沉默，只是与公主沉默的方式不同。他转过头去看他。他发现他此刻对他们的成绩毫不在意，他不知道他在想什么，他一言不发，看着一个角落，漂亮得不真实。他的眼睛蓝得像宝石，脸是最娴熟的雕刻师刻画而出。他的耳朵后面、鼻尖上有细细的汗珠，这人间的添加物使他成为了一件最无法被替代的艺术品。“嘿，小妞。”帕特里克叫他，他不会当面叫他公主自找没趣，叫他小妞却很可爱，他就像个小妞，不会说女人的坏话，不说脏话、不抽烟也不喝酒，像中学时期学习很好却怎么也追不到手的眼镜女孩，那些女孩不知道自己的魅力所在，公主看起来也不知道。又或者他知道，却不想承认。“你大学里学的是什么？”帕特里克问了一个不相干的问题，不知道他性幻想里对他浪叫的小妞在现实中会不会回答他。“安迪密恩文学。”公主回答。他是个安迪密恩国移民，这点帕特里克知道，他老爹先到的布雷顿国，站稳了脚跟之后把他和他的妈妈接了过来，他在安迪密恩国度过了童年。有可能他老爹是布雷顿国安插在安迪密恩国的间谍？谁知道。公主学的是文学，这可真公主。学文学能学什么？更快速地读小说？读文学的人应该总是在说话，喋喋不休，用许许多多复杂的单词。公主很少说话，不知道他的文学学到哪里去了。帕特里克看着公主，心想如果他操了他，他就要让他用华丽的词藻描写他们的性爱，描写他怎么把他搞到高潮。他要让他读给他听，他读的时候，他会又一次勃起，继续操他漂亮的屁股。他对这个性幻想很满意。  
士兵们都待在教室里等待其他小组的成绩出来，帕特里克坐在公主身边和他聊天就显得理所应当——他们是同一个小组，现在分数最高。  
把“和公主聊天”这件事搞得不理所应当，他应该付一部分责任。不过，那股子背地里调侃公主的风气确实是因为公主的清高和神秘而起，无论是不是在军营中，他都是个讨厌的男人：受女人欢迎、少言寡语、不太表达、也根本不参与他们的男性游戏。一切都是公主的问题，帕特里克有点自我安慰地想。但是公主既不对这种现象进行表态，也不试图加入他们的对话，这足以减轻他的罪恶感。  
帕特里克转过脸和其他人打招呼、开玩笑，用余光看公主。他们离得很近，他发现他非常漂亮，比他想象得还要漂亮好多，漂亮得让他觉得不可思议。就算公主的老爸不是高级军官，上头因为他脸长得好看选他做空军新兵的形象代言人也合情合理。他们今天没有训练，不至于一身臭汗，他闻到公主身上的味道，属于年轻男人的味道。他有一种把鼻子埋在他脖子那儿的冲动。他如此清高无趣讨人厌，他的身材和长相却都近乎完美，他还是他的性幻想对象。  
这个性感小妞是所有人当中最不神秘的那个人，他们都知道他的父亲是谁，知道他读完大学之后才来参军。除了这些填表时会写的必要选项，帕特里克对公主一无所知，其他人可能也一无所知（尼克或许稍微好上那么一丁点）。帕特里克想和公主再聊聊别的东西，又不知道问点什么。他转过来看了公主几眼，他想搞他和他不喜欢他这两件事并不矛盾。  
“我们快赢了。”帕特里克说了句废话。  
公主看了他一眼，他看起来一点儿也不激动，或者说，他对这个结果一点也不在意，他和那天想要用俯卧撑战胜帕特里克的公主是两个人。  
“你看起来很不高兴我们就快赢了。”  
“我们还没有赢，还有三组没有结束他们的测试。”他很严谨，像个老头，他们赢是板上钉钉的事情。他的嘴唇轻轻闭在一起，它们吮吸起来应该很好，如果它们吸他的老二就更好了。他看着他，他也转过一点脸来看他。他的蓝眼睛迎上他的眼睛，他的眼球像阳光下的蓝宝石。  
整个屋子里的男人都穿了军装，包裹着严严实实，公主依旧是整个教室中最显眼的那个。他英俊得要死，任何一个本身英俊又自信过头的年轻男人也会承认公主是他们当中最好看的。和好看又愚蠢的年轻男人不同，公主有一种安静又不可接近的气息，他的目光很深邃，帕特里克觉得这样漂亮性感的小妞不应该拥有这双眼睛——他应该对自己的长相和身材沾沾自喜，他应该又臭屁又话多，他应该是个搞笑角色，他们会狠狠揍他，挫伤他的锐气。可他拥有这样深邃的眼睛，这样不张扬的性格。  
“我一点想赢的心情也没有。你会有这种感觉吗？”公主突然说。  
他很少表达自己的心情，帕特里克因此很吃惊。  
“我大部分时候都想赢，但是赢不了，有你在咯。你时常会有这种不想赢的想法？”  
“大部分时候我想赢。有的时候，比如说现在，就会失去想赢的心情。”  
“这是因为你已经完成测试了。现在再把你扔进去比一轮，你还是会拼命要赢。这么简单的道理，你不明白吗？小妞，你比完了，只能听从命运的安排，你就不再想赢，只是等待结果。”  
“你说得很对。”公主点了一下头。  
操，他令人心动，帕特里克内心咒骂道。和他说话简直要命，他太美了，太吸引人了，只要帕特里克卸下对付他、想赢他的心情，他就要陷入他所塑造出的淡淡忧郁的气质当中。他想搞他，把他灌醉，扒下他的裤子，当着众人的面上他，让他拼命求饶和哭泣。他又想吻他，和他在一张床上醒来，从后面抱住他，再一次吻他。  
他真是个奇妙的漂亮男孩。  
公主看着桌面上的一个木头斑纹，似乎在思考帕特里克刚刚说的话。  
“你不想赢，是因为我和你在一个组。如果有人能够威胁到你第一名的地位，你就会想赢。有输的可能，才会想赢，总是赢，就不会想赢了。”帕特里克说。  
“我很努力才赢得你。”  
“那我是不是要谢谢你？”帕特里克很高兴公主这么说，他得意洋洋地笑起来。他笑的时候总会觉得自己魅力四射、英俊无比，即使在公主面前他也这么觉得。公主越安静，他就越想笑得更加猖狂。他老是要和公主比，各个方面。他想要彻底成为他的反义词，又忍不住希望他们有共同点。他凝视公主的嘴唇，然后是他的鼻梁、眼睛、他头上的美人尖，最后他的目光还是回到那双蓝色的眼睛。  
公主也看着他，帕特里克知道公主觉得他很英俊。  
公主是个同性恋，现在他能肯定了。如果他不喜欢男人，他就不会用这样的目光凝视一个男人。

最后一组比赛完毕，他们依旧是第一名。所有人都站起来，去模拟作战室听作战讲解。帕特里克还是和公主坐在一起，他们共用一份资料，上面是他们的战斗数据。  
公主开始认真记笔记，他的字写得又好又工整。他这幅认真听讲的乖宝宝样子令人讨厌，他说自己不想赢的那些完全是屁话，帕特里克不爽地想。  
他对公主的感觉很复杂，他还在因为酒吧里那个女孩的事和公主怄气，公主赢了他多少次，他就记了多少次的仇，但公主作为他的性幻想对象也是无容置疑的事实。他身材很好，屁股翘得风骚，腰很细，睫毛很长，所以他们背后叫他小漂亮。而他仿佛对自己的美貌一无所知，对自己拥有着什么也一无所知——他可没有把老爹拉出来恐吓任何人。  
他们听了整整一个半小时的战斗讲解，帕特里克也更正了他之前的一些认识，之后他会做得更好，他想赢。  
他和公主是搭档而不是对手的时光很快就要结束了。长官宣布解散，公主盖上自己的钢笔。  
“我是个双性恋。”帕特里克突然说，鬼知道他为什么想告诉公主这件事。他要让这件事成为公主的负担？还是他想要吓他？他知道他不会对外说？他希望他知道他可以和他求欢？  
他是在站起来的过程中说的，他的嘴唇离公主的耳朵很近，他说得很轻。  
公主抬起头看着他，他一点也不惊讶。  
“我猜到了。”蓝色眼睛看着他。  
“你告诉任何人，我就杀了你。”帕特里克深深吸了一口气。


	5. 莱蒙德

莱蒙德穿着军装，斜靠在床头，手里拿着比利的那封回信。他把信读完了，将信纸折起来，夹进枕边的书中，侧靠着躺下。离熄灯还有一个小时，周围都亮着，他睁着眼睛，试着把视线落在空气中一个不存在的点上。他解开领口上的扣子，抽出项链，把圆形的金属挂件握在手心里。他感到它带着自己身体的热度，像是他的一部分。他低下头，看着手心，摩挲陈旧褪色的金属。过了好一会儿，他打开怀表造型的项链，露出里面的照片。

她是七年前的样子，微微抿着嘴，笑得很紧张。他还记得她说，他总是很紧张。曾经她的模样那么清晰，清晰得伸手可见，现在变得越来越模糊，他所记住的她，逐渐与这张照片融为一体。人的记忆不可靠，它可以被塑造，可以被替代，始终在消磨。它原本是一块棱角分明以为自己可以一直保持的岩石，海浪一次一次地冲刷，将它击碎，它最终成为海滩上无法辨识的沙粒。这份曾经宝贵的记忆也变得和其他记忆相差无几。  
他是被这些记忆塑造的吗？这些记忆最终都在脑海中模糊，留下来的是什么，是他虚构的痛苦和虚构的快乐吗？当每一份现实变成记忆，它就与当初不同了，大脑是个蹩脚的记录员，它不断地更改，不断地修正，掩饰痛苦、粉饰悲伤，又或者把一切苦难都在显微镜下无限放大。

  
_“到外面离这建筑不远的野地上_  
_几个月以来就有一张被人遗忘的报纸，充满_  
_新闻。_  
_日日夜夜它在雨水和阳光中老化，_  
_正在成为一种植物、一个菜头、正在与土地_  
_成为一体。_  
_就如一段记忆缓慢转变为你自己。”_

  
他的手里又拿了托马斯的诗集，又是这段关于历史也关于记忆的诗，他的脑海中是一些音律，是他在大学时一次讲座时听到的句子，是有人在说如何用不同的字体去呈现不同的诗歌。最后演讲者读了一首诗，配合屏幕上一种很特别的衬线字体。他的记忆在流动。他看到比利，比利枕在他的腿上，他的琥珀色头发在阳光下是金色的，他很瘦，很美，让他心动。他伸出手抓他的脸，他的手指又长又柔软，他抚摸他的脸，叫他莱。他克制地握住他的手而不是吻他。比利眯着眼睛笑起来，阳光照在他的脸上。远处有击打棒球的声音，把他拉入现实，他想起有一份报告还没有写完，他应该抓紧时间。记忆又流动到礼堂，暗红色的幕布是几十个岁月的色彩沉淀。比利站在台上，旁边是沈和弗朗修斯，他们在排演一个话剧，弗朗休斯在纠正他们的口音。他们突然都朝他看来，希望他给他们讲讲真正的安迪密尔首都人是怎么讲英语的。他看着他们，觉得自己在一年后、五年后、十年后也会记得这个画面——他们那么美，站在台上，年轻的大学生们，女人和男人，他们都那么美，有一种稚嫩又充满活力的、诗歌一样的节奏。他知道他将永远喜欢和记住他记忆里的这几个夏天。他读诗、写报告、编排话剧、迷上不同的印刷字体，他和比利逃课出去约会，他们在比利家的客厅做爱。比利赤裸着从他的身上爬起来，越过他去拿衣服。他又高又瘦，大学时还保持着高中生的纤细体型。他猜测他一辈子也长不胖，他英俊、有活力、开朗，能感染每一个人，他天生就是演音乐剧和话剧的料。他本来有机会站在比利的身边，站在沈、弗朗修斯、托德还有很多人的身边，但现在他选择了当一名军人。  
大学之前他还有过一次选择机会，他学习了驾驶模拟装置，展露出战斗机飞行员的天赋。然而他还是读了大学，进了他最想读的安迪密恩文学专业。他很小就离开了安迪密恩，移民到了布雷顿国，学习安迪密恩文学似乎在帮助他认识自己是谁，自己从哪儿来。  
认同，他想。他从未脱离过这件事。  
比利在排他的第一个话剧，这个话剧脚本他在大学里已经开始写了，有的片段他是在莱蒙德身上写的，他把笔记本搁在他的胸膛上写字，他则在那里读一本书。比利在信中说，他也将出演其中一个角色，他找到了一个剧场，他们愿意让他们的话剧在这里免费上演，或许不会有很多观众，但是个好的开始。  
莱蒙德喜欢飞行，他没有对其他人说过，但他确确实实非常非常喜欢飞行。他也喜欢话剧，喜欢文学，喜欢诗歌，他必须在这些事情中选择一件。驾驶战斗机在蓝天上翻飞的感觉，头朝下失去重力的感觉，这是他最放松的时刻。天上没有其他人，只有他自己，人们都在耳机的那一头，他感觉自己比任何时候都自由。他属于天空，天空不会排斥他。  
飞翔的触感想起来就让他感动，他不认为自己能够完全融入任何群体、任何圈子，他只能在飞翔中找到最深的自由。  
如果你想要驾驶飞机，可以自己去学，没必要去参军吧，比利半年前对他说。  
驾驶普通飞机和战斗机完全不同，前者就像驾驶汽车，后者是挣脱。  
他为什么要在心中解释这一切，是因为他不坚定吗？是因为他放弃了比利那样的选择，所以感到后悔？  
人做任何选择时都会后悔，人永远在后悔。他知道比利和所有人都会越来越好，他们会成为编剧、作家、记者、编辑、学者……他走了完全不同的一条路。  
他看着手心里项链当中的照片，他知道他不适合选择比利那样的道路，他不够圆滑，他更倾向于离群索居，他喜欢写作，却不愿意表达自己。  
他适合做一个军人吗？军营是个脱离原有环境的崭新环境，这令他感到安心。从小学开始，他就体会到那种被孤立的感觉。他好像已经习惯了，又好像没有。  
熄灯了，他脱掉军装，躺下，拉起被褥，他的心脏被放在大海里，遭受着海浪的撞击，他说不清楚是麻木还是疼痛。大海和天空一样，宽广又黑暗，他在脑海中闭上眼睛。他感到孤独，也感到自由。

 

***

莱蒙德醒来，天还未亮，他看看手表，闭上眼睛。新的一天开始得很早，他要开始拍摄新的宣传片。拍摄这件事总让他焦虑，事已至此，也无法说不，他必须面对黑洞洞的镜头，摆出他们让他摆的姿势和造型，说被安排好的台词。他隐隐觉得战争越来越近，宣传片不应该拍得这么频繁。  
莱蒙德吃完早饭，被叫到一个宽敞的训练室，里头是临时搭建起的拍摄现场。摄像机、相机、摄影灯、背景布运输到位，工作人员逐一摆放。有人和他打招呼，让他走进里面的办公室，一间临时化妆间。  
现在他已经知道拍摄流程是怎么回事了，他们给他化妆，让他背台词，告诉他需要做的姿势，他反复尝试，最终通过导演那一关。拍摄过程通常持续整整一天。这之后，广告片会在电视台、视频网络上播出，他的照片会印刷在杂志上。  
莱蒙德始终抗拒看到自己的“表演”，这不是大学时代的戏剧演出，也不是一次演讲、一场自述，他不过是充当一种工具，来传达现在需要被传达的讯息。如果没有拍宣传片这件事，他猜测他的军营生活会更美妙一点。被人喜欢自然很好，更多时候则带来压力。如果他把这样的想法告诉其他人，他们一定会数落他得了便宜又卖乖。  
他坐在化妆师面前，有一丝惴惴不安，剩下的是一些飘散不定的思绪——本周末到下周二他们可以离开军营，整整四天的假期他应该做什么？他打算回家两天，另外两天去找比利。他不想参加聚会，聚会上，他必然要将自己目前在做的事以及已经做出的选择解释上一遍两遍三遍十遍。他可能会前后遇到二十个问这个问题的人，把自己折磨得精疲力尽。派对就是这样，如果你想排除寂寞、认识新朋友、给自己找乐子，它是个好去处；如果你想与人调情或者开始新恋情，就更应该去参加。莱蒙德只想安静待着，和家人或者比利。人休息时如果不能够安静地和朋友或家人相处，休息也变得意义全无。他的妹妹关心他，他的妈妈也是，女人对家人的爱就是这样，她们很无私，让人觉得不可思议，即使是叛逆期，她们也还是全心全意地爱他、接受他。他的父亲责怪他做出了糟糕的选择，与他谈话，和他讲他应该做的事，他对他的爱是期待他做到更好，这不少时候让他压力很大。

帕特里克的到来让他从思绪中跳脱出来。  
帕特里克和兰卡、艾迪、哈米尔三个人走进来，莱蒙德在化妆，这着实有点尴尬。好在第二个化妆师很快开始为艾迪化妆，他的化妆师则让哈米尔在旁边等。这一天的拍摄要五个人一起完成，之前没有人对他说过。  
化妆师在他的脸上忙碌完毕，他站起来把位置让给哈米尔。刚转过身，他就看到帕特里克站在门旁，兰卡在第二个化妆师的身后。  
莱蒙德走到门口，在帕特里克身边站着。比起另外三个人，他和帕特里克更为熟悉，走到他身边这个动作是不由自主完成的。帕特里克不喜欢他，也不见得多讨厌他。他原以为他只是众多不喜欢他的直男之一，与其他人毫无差别，直到他和他一组训练。当时他离他很近，盯着他看。他的眼睛泄露了一切。他喜欢男人，可能也喜欢他。帕特里克为什么要直接告诉他他是双性恋这一点？他希望和他上床？跟他调情？他不确定。  
“阵势浩大。”帕特里克说，他歪起嘴角笑着看莱蒙德。之前莱蒙德会认为他在故意挑衅，知道他的性取向之后，他觉得挑衅和调情的界限很模糊。  
“让人觉得尴尬。”莱蒙德说。  
“会让你感觉自己是个电影明星吧。”  
“你要一遍一遍地说台词，直到他们同意，机械运动。”  
“等我的宣传片播出，会不会有很多女孩喜欢我？”“或许会。”  
“下次我到酒吧搭讪女孩时，就能赢过你了。”  
莱蒙德想起他们上次去酒吧的事，帕特里克当时看起来很生气：“那一次，”他停顿了，“我不知道我过去会引起她的注意。”  
“听起来比之前更令人生气。”帕特里克说，“‘我都没准备去吸引她，结果她自己和我搭讪。’——你想这么说？”  
莱蒙德不是这个意思。如果帕特里克坚持这么认为，那他解释也没有用。  
“我刚刚在开玩笑。”帕特里克的声音放轻了，贴着他的耳朵，“你是同性恋，没准备搭讪那女孩，是吧。”他拉远距离，看着莱蒙德。  
莱蒙德没有告诉过他这一点，他在军营中尽量少言寡言，不深入接触太多人，隐瞒他的性取向。  
他看着帕特里克，没有回答，也没有反驳，这说明了一切。  
他们凝视彼此。他意识到帕特里克很英俊，极具魅力，他想到和他上床的场景。气氛很奇怪，他不知道说点什么。  
“这里的洗手间在哪里？”帕特里克问。  
“出门之后往右手走，然后左转。”  
“你不准备带我去吗？”  
“你不会迷路的。”  
“我刚刚得知了你的一个重要秘密，不用它敲诈点什么岂不是浪费了？”帕特里克盯着他，“你必须和我一起去。”  
莱蒙德感到眼球在眼眶里转了一下，他把目光移动到远处——化妆师的刷子在哈米尔的脸上划过，他回想起这轻柔的触感，好像他是女孩似的。如果他是个女孩，他可能正在读研究生，可能正和比利同居，一起写话剧，不会有人因为他喜欢男人就要敲诈他。他回过头看帕特里克，他的眼睛是蓝色的，像有毒的烟。他想对他说，从宣传口径上说，国家支持不同性取向之间的平等。可这没有说服力，也没有法律、制度的支撑。他也可以说，你告诉其他人我是同性恋，我也会告诉他们你是双性恋。但帕特里克隐藏得太好了，他和队友的关系也更好。  
他只剩下一种选择，就是假装听听他的条件，然后在厕所里狠狠揍他一顿。

莱蒙德和帕特里克往外走，没有人注意到他们，编导和摄影师都在调光、核对剧本，做繁多的准备工作。莱蒙德推开门，走进空无一人的走廊，他感到他的生活和长走廊很像，他一直往前走，希望达到一个目标，不敢停下脚步仔细向外看，他害怕很多东西，有时候也害怕玻璃倒影中的自己。  
帕特里克和他并肩而行，他轻松地吹着口哨。  
他准备开出什么条件？他想敲诈他多久了？  
拐了两个弯之后，他们来到洗手间门口。莱蒙德知道，自己无论做出什么选择，都会影响到今后的军营生活。他责怪走过去和帕特里克站在一起的自己。帕特里克就是那种喜欢威胁别人伤害别人的类型，他不应该对这样一个人放松警惕。  
卫生间里没有人，几个隔间也一览无余。  
莱蒙德转过来，面对帕特里克，他等待对方先开始说话。  
帕特里克凝视他，突然，他露出惊奇的表情，一下子大笑起来：“原来你真的以为我要敲诈你！我的天，你以为我们正在演电视剧吗？”  
莱蒙德紧锁眉头，没有说话。该死的帕特里克还在他面前笑个不停。  
“我当时以为你想吻我，天呐，所以我问你要不要去厕所。你让我自己去找，我以为你只是在害羞。”  
“所以敲诈是个玩笑。”莱蒙德说，他试图把事情理清楚。  
“我要敲诈你什么？一个吻？”帕特里克走过来，“我以为我们要走进卫生间里干柴烈火呢。我都想到你一打开门口就蹲下来拉下我裤子拉链的场景。”  
“我刚刚在想要不要朝你脸上揍两拳。”  
“就因为你听不懂我的调情，我就要承受被你揍几拳的风险？双性恋有什么资格用性取向这个问题威胁同性恋？我才是被大家歧视的那个。‘你们也可以喜欢女人，有什么资格要求平权？’这些屁话我听得还少吗？女人很可爱，我为什么不能喜欢女人？”帕特里克耸耸肩，靠在洗手台上。  
“抱歉。”莱蒙德说，场面很难收尾，他们不能在厕所待很久，很快拍摄就会需要他们。  
“为什么你要道歉？”帕特里克问他，“你没有任何地方需要道歉。”  
帕特里克放弃了莱蒙德给他的台阶。现在莱蒙德完全不知道怎样回答才能够结束这个话题。  
“我猜测你在那一刻想吻我，”帕特里克说，“至少是稍微想到了一点点。”他举起食指和拇指，眯着眼睛。  
莱蒙德没有回答，他当时是在想和帕特里克上床的事，他在想他从后面上他。  
“我想吻你，小妞，如果你不介意的话。”帕特里克走近他。

如果莱蒙德在走进洗手间时就理解一切只是调情的话，这一幕在一分钟之前就会发生。  
帕特里克抓住他，把他撞进一个隔间，用脚关上门，把他压在墙壁上拥吻，吮吸他的嘴唇。他的接吻技术很好，他把舌头伸进他的嘴里。  
他们绝对没有发展到在厕所偷情这一步，事实却远超想象。莱蒙德把手放在帕特里克的腰上和背上摸他，配合他的吻，伸出舌头纠缠他。他把他撞到另一端的墙上。他有半年没有和人上过床，帕特里克闻起来性感到极点。他们都硬得要死。  
帕特里克把手放到莱蒙德的裤子上，抚摸他胀痛的阴茎，莱蒙德舒服得叫出来。  
“我们得回去了，小妞。我硬得要死，不想射在裤子里。”帕特里克说，“拍摄结束后会有多余的时间吗？”  
“应该会有。”  
“我想干你的屁股，还想你跪下来给我口交，我也想给你口交。你不认为这是性骚扰，我们可以在拍摄之后见面。”  
“可以。”莱蒙德眨了一下眼，他现在疯狂地想和帕特里克做爱。  
他们凝视着对方，又抱在一起热吻了半分钟，依依不舍地分开嘴唇。  
“你像女孩那么香。”帕特里克说。  
“你把他们给我涂的唇膏和粉吃了，化妆师会骂我，你会重金属中毒。”  
“原来你还知道开玩笑是什么东西。”  
“操你。”  
“我也很想。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 托马斯·特朗斯特罗默的这首诗的译者是万之。


	6. 帕特里克

面对镜头这件事，远远比帕特里克想得难办。他意气风发地刚念了两句台词，就被导演叫停。反复叫停又重拍了六遍后，他的表演看起来像个怂包，扎了个小辫子的导演却说，可以了，卡。帕特里克的内心骂骂咧咧，他压根没有表现好，应该再让他试一次。但他什么也没说。如果这次他足够配合，表现得足够好，搞不好下次这种事情还能够带上他。他礼貌地让出拍摄区域，站到旁边去。  
公主走过去，成了全场的中心，他站在拍摄区域，灯光打在他的身上，导演要求他摆出斗志昂扬的样子。帕特里克把手插在口袋里，看着漂亮小妞。公主已经尽力了，却只做到“半死不活”的程度，帕特里克得出了自己的结论，公主不适合抛头露面。本来他以为小妞喜欢拍摄这样的宣传视频，喜欢受人欢迎，摆出一副清高的样子是他欠操。现在他发现公主不适应这样的节奏。与帕特里克的过度兴奋相比，公主保持他的坚定和冷静，缺少年轻小伙子该有的活泼。他的吻充满热情，他的抚摸令人难以自拔，在镜头面前他却缺少激情。他独自一人不说话的时候，似乎没有任何人能够让他开口，他的长睫毛和侧脸像柔软的女孩一样诱人。他这样英俊、这样强壮，帕特里克却在拿他和女孩相比。公主在镜头前摆出的笑容里有清晰可见的害羞和不自然，除此之外，他性感非凡，魅力无穷，他们找他拍宣传片绝对能吸引更多的人。  
帕特里克上下打量公主——盯着公主看很正常，他站在拍摄的中心区域，每个人都在看他。他看着他被军装包裹的身体，他挺翘的屁股、健壮的大腿和手臂、深邃的蓝眼睛、浓密的睫毛……帕特里克又硬了。小妞这么性感，谁不想揉捏他的肌肉，品尝他的肉体，操他的屁股？他之前背后说的那些歧视他的荤话全然变成了性幻想。  
拍摄进行到最后一个镜头，需要他们一同出现，帕特里克走到公主的身后。公主闻起来太他妈好了，帕特里克因此硬得要死，他只好把衣服往下拉一拉以遮盖自己不安分的老二。他的性幻想很快就能成真——在厕所里操公主，就算条件局促，不能插进他的屁股里搞他，至少也能让他跪下来舔他的老二。他看着公主的侧脸，他的肩膀、他的耳垂、他的身体……漂亮比英俊更能形容他的模样。是的是的，他很强壮，有男人味，可帕特里克就是觉得他是个漂亮小妞。

拍摄终于结束，前来的每一位士兵都多了一些自由活动的时间。公主走出拍摄的房间，没有人问他去哪里，哈米尔走过来问帕特里克要不要一起走，帕特里克用一个理由打发了他。他看了一眼公主，公主正往他们刚刚接吻的洗手间那边走。他吞了口口水，又硬了。  
四周终于没有人，帕特里克溜进洗手间。他打开门，公主装模作样地在那里洗手。帕特里克环视了一圈，用脚踢开每一个隔间的门，确认空无一人之后，他走到公主面前。公主转过来，面对他，帕特里克搂住他的脖子吻他。那双沾着冷水的手有力地握住他的后颈，他感到公主的热度在冷水下传出来。这个吻还没有变得多深，他们就开始啃咬对方的嘴唇、下巴、脖子，公主的呼吸喷在他的脸上，他闻起来好得过分，令人疯狂。  
公主把帕特里克撞进其中一个隔间，帕特里克用脚扣上门，公主伸手插好插销。他谨慎得让人觉得可爱，帕特里克知道他欲火焚身，恨不得直接脱裤子，可他还是在帕特里克之前把门锁好了，他的害羞也像女孩。你觉得他是个婊子，结果他还是个漂亮的小公主。  
“你太性感了。”帕特里克说，夸公主这件事不在他的计划之内，他应该运用自己的爱情技巧叼着他的胃口，把他捏在手心里，不过现在他难以忍耐。  
公主硬得很厉害，帕特里克捏他的屁股，摸他，从外面握他的老二。公主发出性感的呻吟，他开始脱帕特里克的裤子，帕特里克也开始脱他的。  
“你想为我口交吗。”帕特里克问。  
“是的。”公主跪下去，拉下他的裤子。帕特里克从上面俯视他，笑起来。他的老二暴露在空气中，公主含住它的头部。  
“操。”他没想到他的动作这么快，他爽得叫出来。公主的口腔温暖潮湿，包裹着他的勃起，他把手放在公主的后脑勺上，挺着腰更深地顶进他的嘴里。公主很显然有为男人口交的经验，他在用风骚的舌头舔他的龟头。他和传言中一样是个婊子，帕特里克背后说他的那套没有错。现在这婊子正在舔他，他知道他还可以不带套就上他。  
“你做得太好了。”帕特里克把头靠在隔板上，闭上眼睛，享受公主的嘴。  
公主跪在地上，从喉咙深处发出呻吟，这让帕特里克更加兴奋。  
“你喜欢这么舔我。”帕特里克拍拍公主的脸，好像他是他一个人的婊子。他听见洗手间门打开的声音。  
帕特里克不再说话，公主不再发出呻吟，他们没有停下动作，只是都不再发出声音。这刺激让帕特里克兴奋，他把他的老二往公主的喉咙里塞，公主安静地为他深喉。操他的，他爽得要死，差点射在他的喉咙里。  
外面的人尿完尿，离开了洗手间，门关上了。  
“你喜欢这个。”  
“你说哪个？”公主吐出他的老二，“有人进来还是为你深喉？”  
帕特里克认为他在明知故问，他不需要和他假装清纯，他明明饥渴得要命，他一边为他口交一边摸自己的老二。  
“含住它。”帕特里克命令，公主照做。他的口腔还是炙热又潮湿，他的舌头还是灵活得要命，他的手捏着帕特里克的屁股，抚摸他的大腿和两个阴囊。如果其他人知道他有这种为男人口爆的技术，他们会排着队把鸡巴塞进他被操肿的嘴里。  
“我要射了……”帕特里克说，他爽得要死，想射在他嘴里，“我射你嘴里？”  
“等下就该吃晚饭了。”  
“好吧，用手帮我。”  
公主站起来，握住他的老二，把自己的老二也贴上来，握在一起。他的形状尺寸都很好，天天洗澡包着屁股是什么毛病。  
帕特里克享受他们老二贴在一起的爽感，他很快达到极点，射在公主手里。

公主侧过身，用纸巾擦掉手上的精液。  
“真爱干净，小妞。”帕特里克看着他，他还以为这个辣小妞会把精液涂到自己的老二上。  
“我想让你给我口。”公主动了动眉毛，他有一些神态和小动作很可爱，“你这么想吃自己的精液？”  
帕特里克笑起来：“我会用手指抹掉，再塞进你嘴里，让你自己一滴一滴舔干净我的精液。”在此之前他会想到公主有这样的一面？除了他的成绩和他的长相，他对他一无所知。  
帕特里克用手解公主扣子，把他的裤子拉到大腿上，捏住他结实的屁股，摸他的老二和阴囊。他听见公主因他的手指发出呻吟，他笑嘻嘻的，蹲下去给他口，含住他，舔他，很快发现自己再一次硬了。本来这件事不是如此，应该是他占支配地位，应该是公主为他服务，他射在他的脸上、嘴里。现在他别无选择，他希望这样选择，含住他、舔他、听他呻吟……这很性感，他喜欢公主的身体，他承认他在浴室里盯着他看，想象他毛巾下面的屁股和老二。除了嫉妒他，希望超过他，他也始终感到他对他的性吸引力。他用手握住公主的老二，一边含住他一边为他手交，他搓揉他的蛋蛋，捏他的屁股，把他舔到气喘吁吁，浑身发热。他的喘息让他硬得更厉害。  
“我想射了。”公主说，他推开帕特里克，“我想射你手心里。”  
“我喜欢你的老二。”帕特里克站起来，“尝尝你自己的味道。”他吻公主，把舌头伸进他的嘴里。公主闻起来是汗水味和干净的香味，“你让我想起我的前女友。”  
“你是准备扫兴……”公主没有说完，帕特里克用一个长吻打断他，他把两人的老二握到一起，看着公主的蓝眼睛。  
“我是说你闻起来很香。不像臭烘烘的男人。”他也在说他自己，待在没有洗澡的大兵队伍里，总是能闻到男人身体上的汗臭味，他喜欢男人，偶尔还是忍不住怀念柔软的女孩。公主闻起来有那么一点像女孩，他给他感觉也像女孩。真的要说哪一点，他也无法说清楚，公主声音低沉，体格健壮，没有哪个地方像女孩。帕特里克的感觉却一直都在。这让他很喜欢，好像和公主搞能够同时满足他的两种性癖。  
“我没有说你的尺寸或者身材不好。”帕特里克握住公主的老二，“我说你闻起来棒透了，小妞。”  
公主似乎喜欢他这么叫他，他闭上眼睛，在他的手下尽情呻吟。“我快射了。”他舔着嘴唇。帕特里克有点享受地看着他的意乱情迷，他吻他，手指加快速度，更加用力。公主的呼吸很热，喷在帕特里克的脸上，他颤抖着，把头压在帕特里克的颈窝，呻吟着。他射了出来，射在帕特里克的手里。  
他的高潮持续了一段时间。帕特里克一只手放在他的屁股那儿，一只手从后面搂住他的后颈，他的嘴唇贴着他剪得短短的头发。他闻起来很香。又干净又香，他很有男人味，也很香，是英俊的帅哥和一个公主。他的性感又疯狂又干净。  
帕特里克把还硬着的老二塞进裤子里，“如果时间允许，我要再来一次，射在你的嘴里，让你吞下去，射在你的屁股里，让你夹紧了小屁股吃饭。”他又吻了一次公主，公主拥抱他，回应他的吻。  
帕特里克整理军装，戴正帽子。狭窄的空间里，他们两个人贴得很近，性事结束之后，这距离有点太近了。公主穿好那条被帕特里克脱到半截的裤子，他扣好扣子，理好制服，扶正帽子，恢复到拒人千里之外的气质。他不苟言笑的模样看上去闷闷不乐。帕特里克不会和这种人成为朋友，太无聊，也太难搞。但他还是搞了公主（为什么没有搞到最后，插进他的屁股里？），在厕所里和他搞了，性感得不能相信。他想约他，又不愿意表现得太明显，他不想露出一副对他超感兴趣的样子。  
“我先出去。”帕特里克说，被人知道他和公主搞上，麻烦就大了，“没人会知道今天发生了什么。”他看着公主。  
“是的，没人会知道。”公主说，高贵嘴脸一如既往，搞完他之后他就又变得冷冰冰的。  
帕特里克先推门出去，洗手间里没有人。他停在洗手池前洗手，公主站在他的身边，往手上抹肥皂。他们在镜中对视了一眼，没有说话。帕特里克走出洗手间，走得很快，想甩开公主，别让人看到他们在一起独处。他和公主是两种人，和一个人搞不代表什么，不代表他们能够好好相处，更不代表谁喜欢谁。  
他有一种冲动，停下脚步，威胁公主，他要是敢把今天的事情说出去，他就揍死他。他还有一种冲动，停下脚步，问问公主，他们之间是不是还能够有下一次。  
他什么也没有做，只是往前走。他听见公主的脚步声在他的身后。  
“你离得太近了。”帕特里克放慢脚步。  
公主朝他走来：“刻意保持距离才更可疑。我们只是一同去了个厕所，一同听导演多说了几句话。”  
“听着你像个老手，专门在人眼皮子底下偷情。”  
“我习惯保持低调。”公主露出一副他什么都懂的可恶表情。  
“这么巧，我也一样。”帕特里克说，他很难讨厌公主，就算他那副什么都懂、看不起一切的样子烦透了，他还是很难真正讨厌他。  
“每次拍宣传片都这么麻烦？”帕特里克问，他和公主并肩而行。  
“今天不算时间长的。”  
“我要什么时候能在电影前的广告片上看到自己。”  
“这说不定，什么时候播，在哪里播放，海报贴在哪里，都是由他们决定的。你就像是玩具，摆造型，被拍下来，被张贴得到处都是。”  
“人们喜欢我，觉得我很英俊，就够了。”“那很好，各取所需。”  
“你不想出名？”  
“我不知道。”公主看着走廊的窗外，一些士兵在操场上训练，一架大黄蜂和战隼刚起飞不久，东方的天空中飞着一架黑鹰直升机，“不是这种方式……我不知道。”  
“谁不想驾驶大黄蜂什么的出名？现在呢，靠脸出名也不错来着。你够漂亮，不用成功执行多少任务，击败多少敌机，已经就是明星了。”帕特里克说，他们现在只能驾驶苍鹰、德州人这样的教练机，离独立驾驶战斗机和侦察机执行任务还有一段路要走。  
“知道想要什么东西已经很难了。”公主说。帕特里克看向他，公主转过脸来也看着他。帕特里克觉得他有话要说，又或者他突然想找人说说话。  
走廊到头了。他们迈入阳光中，公主不再说话，那个契机稍纵即逝。

*****

一整周，帕特里克都保持着他和公主之间的距离。与他料想的一样，公主没有受到影响，他依旧和所有人都不够亲近，他不谈论自己，也不谈论别人，不透露太多个人意见，总是置身之外。他们有时在背后调侃公主，却也习惯起他这样不够亲近的风格。他的行为没有任何能够指摘之处，他仅仅是不与人亲近。  
帕特里克发现自己不用担心公主会透露他们之间的关系，他不谈论私生活，不谈论喜好，只参与一些简单的对话，保持沉默，时常倾听。他知道就算公主说出了他们之间的事，他也完全可以反咬一口，说是公主主动来找他，他不过是好奇一个娘娘腔同性恋到底认为他有什么吸引力。帕特里克甚至设想了几个场景，其中包括一些多管闲事的人（好比说格拉汉姆，他可比帕特里克不喜欢公主多了），他设想如果他们公开询问他与公主之间的事，他也有足够完满的对策。他应该能够在这种事情中全身而退，他受人喜欢，男人和女人都愿意对他伸出援手。只要喝几次酒，他就能够把他们之间的事情完全推到公主身上。看起来像同性恋的人始终是公主而不是他。公主最好理解这一点，以免搞得自己一身骚。  
他有很多理由喜欢公主，有很多理由讨厌公主，公主拥有他所没有的背景和资源，却漫不经心，从不加以利用，除了飞行和成绩，他很少去争取一件事。从小到大好事总是送上门的纨绔子弟就是这副模样，脸上写着“清高”，什么也不在乎。他们拥有一切，不理解事物的珍贵，被惯坏了，什么也不缺，就也什么都不争取。帕特里克付不起大学学费，不想毕业之后身上还背着难以还清的助学贷款，而公主这样的人竟然浪费时间和钱在大学里学外国文学？他还真他妈是个公主。  
人和人有很大的差距，他需要付出更大的努力，才能获得接近公主一样的成绩，他没有靠山，没有背景，也没有钱，公主什么都有。他认为他们对公主的反感大多来自这一点。一无所有者无法接纳养尊处优的人，后者当然也不能理解前者。  
训练终于结束，帕特里克拿下头盔，从训练机里爬出来，完成飞行训练的人没有几个，他朝角落看了一眼。公主已经完成了训练，坐在地上休息。他永远都是第一名。  
帕特里克从台阶上跳到地面，走去停机坪角落，他在离公主一米左右的墙边坐下。小妞面对着操场，又是一副冷冰冰的臭屁模样。  
他们一句话也没有说。帕特里克无话可说。除了对公主的屁股感兴趣之外，和他之间没有共同话题。  
“你比以往都要安静。”公主转过头看他，帕特里克用余光看见了他的动作，他依旧目视前方。他不知道要和公主说什么，约他再搞一次？除了性吸引力之外他们就是两个世界的人。  
“谢谢你没有对外说。”  
“对外说点什么？”帕特里克反问。  
他的这句反问让公主闭了嘴。  
他们面对着下午的阳光，四周只有起飞时的巨大共鸣。  
“我提心吊胆了一段时间，后来发现你和我想象得不一样。”轰鸣声渐远后，公主继续开口。  
“你想象的是怎么样的？”帕特里克开始有兴趣，“到处宣传，哦，我和那个冷冰冰的漂亮小妞搞了一发，我打包票他就是个同性恋！”  
“类似这样。”他看着他。  
“我没有兴趣把你和我绑定到一起。”帕特里克回答。公主突然间变得问题很多，他不想和他说太多的话。原本他可以不走过来，别坐在他身边，但他这么做了。  
“你今天就符合冷冰冰和漂亮两个形容词。”公主说，他的话令人讨厌，他的语调听起来在和他调情。  
“操你。”帕特里克有点恼羞成怒，他不喜欢别人夸奖他漂亮。  
“我知道你们在背后叫我公主。”  
“没错，”帕特里克承认，“相当符合你的气质。”  
“你也这么认为？”公主追问。  
帕特里克转过头看着公主。公主还是冷冰冰的，却一直在逗他说话。  
“像透了。既高贵又冷酷。”帕特里克笑了一下，几分钟前他的心情还很糟糕，一边抱怨公主养尊处优一边自怨自艾，现在他开始有了和他调情的心情，他觉得公主喜欢他——这当然有可能是他的自作多情，“让一个不认识我们的路人走到我们的面前，问他，谁是这些男人中的公主，最后这些路人都会纷纷把手指指向你。”  
“叫我公主是为了显得你更有男子汉气息。”公主说，“你很漂亮，你知道的。”  
“是英俊，小妞。”帕特里克纠正，他小的时候总有人夸他漂亮、可爱，摆脱这些说法花费了好几年，他逐渐变得强壮、结实。有一个阶段，他和很多男孩都像猴子一样要证明自己的男子汉气质。他总是介意别人质疑这一点。他是个双性恋，现在他把这一点藏得很好。  
帕特里克坐过去了一点，离公主更近。比起那些和他一样在背后嘲笑公主的男人，他觉得和公主在一起更轻松，他没必要表现得很合群，不用担心自己是不是缺少男子汉气质，公主是个同性恋，他不会在意这一点。  
“你为什么会和我去厕所。”他提问。  
“因为你不像看起来那样是个蠢货。”  
“操你。”他看着公主的眼睛。那双蓝眼睛很深邃，似乎能看穿很多事，或许也看出了一些他担心的东西。  
列队的时间就要到了，他们站起来往前走，斜射的傍晚阳光照在飞机上、仓库的门檐和墙上，透过门和窗户穿进来，在地面上投下巨大的阴影和狭窄的明亮。他们走进阴影里，温度一下子变低了。  
踏入仓库之间的走廊，风停了，除了远处引擎的轰鸣，安静得令人手足无措。唯一的一抹阳光来自顶棚上的一个缝隙。  
帕特里克走进更深的阴影。公主停下脚步。他们身处仓库狭窄通道的缺口中，四周是傍晚阳光无法触及的黑暗。最近的说话声在走廊之外，最近的轰鸣越来越响，一辆黑鹰缓缓驶入停机仓库。帕特里克抬起头看极高的屋顶。那最后一束阳光被自转收走了。他看着公主——他眉骨深邃，总是像在皱眉。他把手放在他的嘴唇上。平日里总是紧闭的嘴唇很柔软。  
他们都在阳光下扮演自己的角色。他们在黑暗里接吻。公主闻起来像女孩，下午的训练让他充满汗水，但他还是又干净又好闻。他的头发长出了一点，摸起来是硬硬的卷发，扎着他的手心。他的手放在他的背上和腰上抚摸他，他勃起得很快。  
“你为什么和我来阴影里。”他今天始终在提问，或许他需要得到认同的时候就会提问，他很放松，反正没必要和公主隐瞒他也喜欢男人的事实。  
“你的嘴唇看起来像果冻。”他的回答让他全身的汗毛竖了起来。他的手放在他的嘴唇上。  
帕特里克走出阴影，向维修处走。公主和他拉开距离，去往另外一个方向，绕到队伍的后方。帕特里克汇入人群，和同伴们开始聊天，公主站在离他们有一定距离的地方，他没有看向这边，也没有露出表情。帕特里克看了他一眼，背过身去，面对门口的方向。他觉得他的嘴唇像果冻？他不喜欢这个形容，但它会留在他的脑子里，忘不了。人们忘不了很不喜欢又戳中自己痛处的形容。  
太阳就快完全落山了。


	7. 莱蒙德

车在摇晃，他的背包放在脚旁。一个五日的假期正要开始。  
如果这是我最后一次回家？这个念头突然就冒了出来，仿佛站在海边等待很久，太阳终于跳出地平线。他一直知道它在那儿。  
莱蒙德准备在家里住上三天，然后去找比利。比利的回信塞在背包的夹层里。他对他的字很熟悉。比起在电脑上敲字，他们很多时候更喜欢用手写来完成一些作品的构思。  
他穿着蓝色的T恤和连帽运动衫，下面是一条深蓝色的牛仔裤。换上军装后，他没有什么时间穿自己的衣服，运动衫很柔软，也很温暖。这种秋天让他想到大学，他记着的都是片段，课堂里的灯光、变色的树叶、远处打棒球的草坪……他的手机揣在口袋里，萝文刚刚打电话问他什么时候到车站，他回答大约还要四十分钟，她打算去那里接他。他们很久没有见面。  
车上还有十个人左右，他很久没有像现在这样坐在公交车上，很久没有拥有这种只有他一个人的思考时间。他总是被人群包围，总是在想明天的训练、今天的训练。他是个不合群者？他自己都找不到自己的定位……  
坐在交通工具上的时间是很多作品的最初来源。你无事可做，思绪万千，情绪和故事在心中拼成语句，它们或许支离破碎，却是一些东西的开端。在军营的这段时间，他写了一些诗歌，没有时间和精力去写一个长的故事，他感到自己的生活不受自己的控制。  
车停靠车站，莱蒙德背着背包下车。下雨了，天很暗，他走进雨里，周围的树有的已经开始变色，雨水打湿他的头发和外套。侧面有一辆车开着灯，冲他按喇叭，那是他爸爸的旧车，他走过去，知道开车的人是萝文而不是他的父亲，他觉得很亲切，跑过去，拉开门，湿漉漉地坐进副驾驶。  
萝文拥抱了她，亲吻他的脸颊，她闻起来很香，他不知道这个年龄的女孩用什么香水。他脱离家庭生活很久，他想念自己的房间——关上门，坐在书桌前开灯，打开笔记本、书，或者电脑，拥有一切。  
“只要你一回家就会下雨。”她调侃他。  
“是我特意让它下雨。”  
“为了几天都窝在家里？”萝文发动车子，笑起来，她很漂亮，光彩夺目。  
“我很想这么干。”莱蒙德说，除了比利之外，他没有太多想见的人。  
“我们好久没见了。”  
“十个月？”他想了想。  
“差不多。上次我不在家。”雨水打在玻璃上，雨刷将它们扫向两旁，他转过头看着侧面窗户上不断往下滑动、蜗牛腹部痕迹那样的雨，昏暗的天空笼罩着灰色的树、灰色的车站，雨改变了事物的颜色。他试图辨认出这是哪一条道路，雨与昏暗阻滞他的回忆。  
“你准备在家里待几天？”  
“三个晚上，后两天我要去见个朋友。”去见比利，他们有一年没见了。他们分手一年了？好像还是昨天的事。  
“你有想去的地方吗？酒吧？游乐园？图书馆？”她看起来很高兴，她见到他很高兴，这让他觉得很温暖。他属于哪里？属于他的家、他的家人，还是军营和国家？他什么时候时候准备属于他自己？也许他不会有这样的机会？  
“我应该会都待在家里。”  
“我特意跑回家的，你想去哪里我可以陪你去。”  
“你这个年纪应该去恋爱和参加派对，不是陪你的哥哥去图书馆。”  
“我有的是时间。”她笑了一下。他们很少见面，如果战争真的波及到这个国家，他们只会见得更少。  
“你可以选择离开军营，你知道的。”她挑起了一个不应该被提起的话题，“或者让爸爸把你调到后勤部门，不会上前线的部门……你很聪明，可以做分析的工作。如果战争发生了……我只是说说而已，还是得你自己决定。我和几个同学在做不同国家新闻的分析，通过关键词的计算，不难猜测我们正站在战争的边缘。”  
“是通过抓取新闻的关键词？”他试图转移话题。  
“我们抓取好几个国家的新闻，通过算法来分析关键词的性质，还对比了前一次世界大战的新闻，情况很不好。”笑容从她的脸上消失，“经济泡沫逐渐破碎，大洋彼岸的好几个国家频临破产，另一些国家开始想要重新设立游戏规则……集权开始上台，所有人都贪得无厌，希望得到更多。占据高位的老人们让你们这样的年轻小伙子去打仗，他们不必付出什么，却得到最后的好处。”  
“有点事情无法避免。人类历史就是战争的历史。”  
“我们和平了好久来着。”  
“没有久到让战争消失。”  
“别为了他们打仗，战争不是我们要求的。”  
萝文说得没有错，他没有去想这个问题，一直没有，他的命运不过是一叶扁舟。  
“战斗机驾驶员比很多人都安全。我已经开始驾驶真正的战斗机了，在天上飞的感觉很好。”有很多事情他还没有思考，如果他们让他投下炸弹？那么他会有一点希望快点死在战争里，这样他就不必做选择，也不必伤害其他人。  
他也想活着。  
有一部分的他在七年前已经死了，他用剩下的部分活着。他决定加入军队时，并不知道这个世界可能要遇上大规模的战争。  
“你太敏感了，你不适合战争。”萝文摇摇头，她不打算把话题转移到驾驶战斗机这件事情上。  
“也许不需要迎接战争，就能解决问题。别太担心了，小妹。”他安慰她，也许这是虚惊一场，冷战时期总是如此，大规模的战争不会在彼此都有核武器的情况下发生，“妈妈还在种玫瑰吗？”  
“她种了好几种欧月，你应该看看。夏天时，屋子后面还开着鸢尾，然后开放的是百合、铁线莲……现在玫瑰还剩一点，开得并不多。天气好，她就在院子里喝茶。”  
他们的妈妈依旧是个安迪密尔人，下午茶、花园，满院子的欧月……她在安迪米尔度过了三十年才来到布雷顿国，她的身上残留了太多那儿的痕迹，她喜欢园艺、下午茶，怀念野兔、苜蓿草地、邻居家的胡萝卜田……安迪米尔的文学也总是有这样的元素，就连奇幻故事也充满了这样典型的安迪密尔田园氛围。  
莱蒙德来到布雷顿国时只有六岁，他对曾经的祖国只有一个模糊的印象，他记得妈妈在花园里种下球根、收获种子、她在田野上画画或者记录天气。他们移民时他还很年轻，他的父亲作为外交官员一直与布雷顿国有所往来，再后来他的晋升很顺利。一个移民，得到这样的位置——他们这样说他。  
而他自己呢，他接受自己是个布雷顿国人吗？小时候他总是遭受同学的欺负和孤立，现在他长大了，成为了布雷顿国军人，一切改变了吗？  
她和他一样觉得没有归属感吗？  
萝文打开广播，那是一首活力四射的歌曲，雨没有停，依旧敲打在车窗上，他想起比利，想起他的书桌，往事填充着他。

 

****

莱蒙德开始认识路了，即使是在这大雨中，他看见熟悉的屋子，熟悉的转弯，甚至觉得自己熟悉那些树。他远远看见家，它被雨水模糊，亮着灯，如同灯塔。他的心中涌起感动。他们说他太软弱，他的妹妹说他太敏感，他容易痛苦、容易感动、容易孤独。  
灯光照进他的眼睛里，在这间屋子里发生过很多事，它们是他的过去。  
萝文停下车，他们下车，去敲门。妈妈打开门，她拥抱他，亲吻他的脸颊。“你壮实了好多，儿子。”她拍拍他的手臂，看着他。  
他不知道说什么，他有很多想说的，他既觉得害羞又陷入感动。她拍拍他，告诉他她做了他们爱吃的胡萝卜蛋糕和司康饼。他很想告诉她他很想念她，他想询问她是否一切都好，他想让她为他展示花园……他走进屋子，和妹妹、妈妈一起在桌前坐下。  
热气腾腾的红茶、胡萝卜蛋糕……他的味蕾始终记得自己曾经是安迪米尔人。他的战友们有一些十多岁来到布雷顿国，已经觉得自己是彻彻底底的布雷顿国公民，他却始终不知归属。  
我太软弱了，他想，我一直都太软弱了。  
喝完下午茶，他上楼去，回到自己的房间。他把背包扔在地上，在床上躺下，熟悉的气味和熟悉的氛围，他知道这个屋子所有的秘密，哪里能找到什么书，记事本藏在哪个盒子里，还有他最早写的诗和他藏起来的同性恋色情杂志……  
他拉下窗帘，天因为下雨而完全黑了，外头几乎没有阳光，他记得这种感觉，下雨天，待在自己的房间里，温暖又安全。他起来锁门，又躺回床上，脱掉裤子，开始自慰。他自己的床，自己的房间，做这件事很合适。不用躲在被子里，不用提心吊胆是不是在摇晃床铺，属于他自己的空间。  
他射精的时候紧闭眼睛。如果他愿意，他可以待会再来一次，他还可以把色情杂志拿出来，又或者把电脑和手机拿出来看黄片。  
他把纸巾投入垃圾桶，拿起床头的一本书，看了一会儿，很快昏昏欲睡。他把书放到一旁，闭上眼睛打算睡个午觉。世界如果局限在这个下午……那会是不错的一天。他想起自己曾经给自己写信，“莱蒙德·弥尔梅斯，今天会是不错的一天。”他还是个孩子，过分敏感，被孤立，很少说“我们”，只说“我”。什么时候他第一次觉得有归属感，什么时候他第一次觉得能够和人聊聊自己，什么时候他第一次放松地告诉别人我是谁？他握住胸前的项链，闭上眼睛。霍莉死的时候，他有一部分和她一起死了，现在他躺在家里的床上，她的尸体被火化了。他还没有准备好失去她，他始终没有准备好。他的秘密和她一起消失了，他猜测它永远不会再回来。  
莱蒙德·弥尔梅斯，今天会是不错的一天。  
他睡着了。

 

*****

莱蒙德被手机的震动声叫醒。他模模糊糊地拿起电话，比利已经挂断。  
醒得不自然，他不知道身处何处。他用被子埋住半张脸，意识烟雾一样聚拢。他自己的房间，竟然是他长大的房间，他感到安全得无可比拟。躲在这里，可以逃避一切，只要关上门，不回应电话和敲门声，他的世界就无人打扰。但他不是中学生了，成长来得太快。他很快读完了大学，很快加入了军营，很快就要完成新兵的训练，很快就能独自执行任务。很快又会发生什么？  
他不想管比利的电话，即使他打算后几天和他待在一起。他不想做任何事，不想思考任何事，只想静静地躺在床上，什么也不想，这一刻让他感觉很有诗意，也很寂寞，他不再是原来住在这个屋子的男孩，他想起男孩做的很多事，男孩的很多情绪，男孩的痛苦，男孩的快乐，男孩在这里经历的。他想念过去的时光，又怅然若失。  
他躺了好久，看着天花板。萝文来敲门，让他下去吃饭，他爬起来，打开门，离开他的小世界，走进世界里。

吃完晚饭，一家人坐在电视机前看电视，一档脱口秀节目。“我好久没和妈妈一起看电视了。”萝文笑着说，她坐在妈妈身边。他坐在旁边的沙发上。有一段时间不关注社会潮流，他就变得不知道她们为什么在笑。“你本来就不知道这些节目的笑点。”他的妹妹这样评价他。家人让他感觉很好，他知道无论发生什么，家人都会支持他，他在他们这里得到了爱，他成为了现在的他自己。他们之间有误解，有隔阂，他依旧因家人的存在而感到安心。  
他的父亲晚上回到了家，他们聊了一会儿，关于他最近的训练，关于世界局势，他们都认为战争可能将在另一片大陆上发生。斯图尔特·弥尔梅斯觉得战争在一定程度上对平衡局势、重新分割世界有利，莱蒙德无法站在他父亲那个高度去看问题，去考虑这个国家会获得什么。他单纯地不希望战争开始。老弥尔梅斯认为他缺少一种眼光，他们对某些时政问题的推测很相似，态度上却相差甚远。他对他有一些期待，一些忠告，莱必须接受，至少表面上点头。他知道自己无法成为父亲那样的人。  
莱蒙德回到楼上，洗了一把热水澡，身体的疲惫融化在水中。洗完澡，回到房间，他有了属于自己的封闭时光。他坐在房间中央的地毯上，把柜子里的书和笔记本都拿出来看，唯独没有取出床下的一个盒子。那里头装着他当时自己写给自己的信。每次他回到家时都想把它烧掉，又一次一次阻止自己。  
他突然想起还没有回复比利的讯息，他不想给他打电话，不想现在就约时间，他又开始逃避了，就像他还是个男孩时那样，喜欢逃避。似乎他从来就对世界有一种天生的恐惧。“刚回家，我很累了，明天和你联系。”他给比利发讯息。他并不是刚回家，他也有力气打电话，连跑十几公里的力气都有，他不想打破这种状态。“明天联系，早点休息。”比利回复得很快，他给他发了一个微笑的符号表情。  
“晚安。”莱蒙德回复。  
他戴上耳机，按下播放键。Electioneering的前奏充斥他的耳朵，是刚好的吵闹。他闭上眼睛，进入自己的世界。  
I will stop I will stop at nothing.


	8. 比例

比利有好久好久没有见到莱了，他英俊的前男友大概是这个世界上最漂亮的人。当他穿着老土的连帽衫朝比利的位置走来，比利远远地露出了灿烂的笑容。莱是如此英俊，即使穿着品味糟糕的牛仔裤和上衣，他依旧吸引着周围人的目光。他的相貌过于引人注意，显得过分张扬，他的身上却流露出一种安静忧郁的气息。  
莱走过来，在比利的对面坐下。比利叫来服务员，莱点了一杯类似星冰乐的奶油摩卡碎冰咖啡。看来军营没有改变他对甜食一如既往得喜欢，他看起来还是比利熟悉的男孩。  
“我们有多久没见面？”比利凝视他，打量他，笑起来，“你比之前更好看了。更强壮，更坚毅，还是很漂亮。”  
莱对别人夸奖他的相貌总是表现得不好意思，他转移话题：“希望我没有耽误你的周末。”  
“为什么会？我单身呢。”比利朝莱露出灿烂笑容，意思是你当然可以来我家睡咯。莱笑了一下，他有点拘谨，比利知道他并不是容易放松的那一类型。他们很久没见了，莱会拘谨也很正常，他竭力表现出轻松的样子让比利觉得很可爱。  
“你看起来很棒。”莱说，“很帅，和我印象中一样。”  
“接受你的表扬。”比利说，他戴了一副几乎没有度数的眼镜，穿着宅男喜欢穿的那种衬衫。“长得好看就是可以乱穿衣服”，他有好几个朋友都这么说他。比利比莱高一点，比莱瘦弱不少。常有人说比利看上去像高中生，他毕业之后做编剧搞话剧有一段时间了。  
店员送了莱和比利一盘小饼干，长得帅的好处显而易见，比利微笑着道谢。  
莱开始喝他的甜饮料，比利总是搞不懂莱对咖啡的品味。“你最近有写点什么吗？上次你在信里说你在读特朗斯特罗默的诗。”比利问，他不打算和莱聊什么军营，他打算问一些熟悉的话题让莱放松下来。他很擅长使他人放松，这算是一种天生的技能。  
“我抽不出完整的时间写东西……过段时间可能会好一些，最近训练很紧张。也有好的地方，我有大量思考的时间，比之前更多。一些思路变得棱角分明，好像要成形，又差一点什么。我开始读诗歌，比以前读得更慢、更多，诗歌的韵律就像飞行。有的飞行方式太浪漫，太热烈，令人害怕，有的飞行方式浓重、深沉……我在读特朗斯特罗默，对。我很喜欢他的诗，足够安静，又饱含感情。太热烈的诗不能让我有那么多共鸣，高纬度的诗人比低纬度更令我喜欢。我在信中和你说过，安德拉德太赤裸，谷川俊太郎让我喜欢，他们的纬度差距倒是不大。还有《游隼》，我反复读它。你知道我很喜欢它，它读起来像诗歌一样，浓重的韵律，丰富却克制的情感。我所在的飞行小队也叫游隼。”  
“你还是很浪漫。”比利喜欢他的眼睛和嘴唇，喜欢听他说话。  
“飞行很浪漫。我每天都在飞行或者模拟飞行。人想要突破引力这件事很浪漫，想从万物中解脱，才会希望飞翔。他们又歌颂海燕，又歌颂灰雁，又歌颂鹰和隼，说它们有非同寻常的诗意。”  
比利笑起来，托着腮看莱。莱意识到一直是自己在说话，不好意思地喝了一口咖啡。  
“你看上去很久没有和人说话了。”  
“某种意义上。”  
“我喜欢听你说话。”  
比利看着莱，莱不笑的时候看起来有一种忧郁，他的眼睛总是有距离感，大学时他广受欢迎，却并不喜欢参加派对。如果要比利形容，他不属于人群，他把自己隔绝在外，也把别人隔绝在外，他敏感又忧郁，比利知道他的父亲是军人，但他没有想过他也会加入军营。他认为他不适合，他认为他如果继续读书或者写作，就能成为一个重要的人物，他适合干这个。他有天赋。  
比利和莱吃完中饭，带着莱去自己的家。他租住在一个公寓里，室友是个为餐厅设计涂鸦的插画师，比利在小公寓中写作，在剧场里排演戏剧。  
“有点乱哦。”比利说，他打开门，客厅还是那副不那么干净的状态，他们踩过脏兮兮的地毯，来到比利的房间。比利的卧室不大，里面最多的东西是稿纸和书。他还是习惯在纸上用钢笔写剧本，接着手动更改，等到有了雏形，再输入电脑，进行细节写作。废纸篓里装满了揪掉的稿纸，书架上的书东倒西歪，木头上落了一层灰。  
“随便坐。”比利回过头冲莱笑，把床上的书扔到地下去，“你知道我这么乱的。”  
莱坐在比利的床边，他和比利性格不一样，如果这是莱的屋子，比利一定直接躺到他的床上，而莱只是坐在床的边缘。  
莱拿起床上的稿纸：“这是你信里提到的那部话剧吗？”  
比利爬到床上趴着，看那张稿纸：“对，这个部分的对话我不太满意，又调整了一下。”  
“先生，这些可都是拙劣的仿制品……别说了，都是白费功夫……”莱开始读他划掉重写的部分。  
“怎么样？”  
“光这一页就很有戏剧性，让我想知道发生了什么事。”  
“深感荣幸。”比利笑了。莱的写作能力很好，被莱肯定是值得开心的事。比利顺势枕到莱的腿上，他以前趴在莱的腿上写作，那真是好时光，阳光照在他们的身上，他有好几次用钢笔戳到莱的腿。  
“要是你毕业后也干编剧，或者当个编辑，我就和你合租了，如果你说几句好话，我还要在我的话剧里给你安排一个角色呢。”只要莱不是军人，过着更自由的生活，他一定会邀请他合作话剧，他一定会和他讨论怎么把剧本变得完美。他还是不明白他的选择。他枕在莱的腿上看着莱，莱把手放在他的头发上。莱有比利见过的最完美的手指，修长迷人到不可思议。不当编剧他还可以做演员，他有无限的可能性。  
“我喜欢读你写的东西，你的信我都收到抽屉里了，没事就拿出来读一读。你会在军队待上多久？我还是不知道你为什么要去军队。做一份文字工作，或者继续读书，你会有完整的时间写作。你比任何人都更可能成功。”比利喜欢自己写的东西，能读上好多遍，修改上好多遍，也喜欢别人把它演出来，即使作为一个自负的编剧，他也必须承认莱在写作上展示出来的天赋。  
“事情很复杂。”莱说，他的手放到比利的肩膀上，“谈谈你的话剧吧。”  
比利知道他不想回答，可是他希望他回来，他如此有天赋，为什么要浪费在军营里。如果战争爆发了？他不希望莱受伤。为什么人非要有战争？战争是国家的谎言。比利决定不再问，他好不容易才见到莱，不应该用这样的问题破坏气氛。  
“下个月第一周，我们就要在一个小剧场里演出了，这机会来得也很神奇，我们有一天心血来潮租了一个剧场排练，因为太兴奋忘了时间，正好另外一个剧场的负责人看到了我们的彩排，她邀请我们去那里演出一次。如果效果好的话，我们就能够得到更多的演出机会！”  
“第一次演出的票卖得怎么样？”  
“好问题！”比利爬起来，“托德一直给杂志写影评剧评，我邀请他看，他转发了演出信息，他认识的另外一个影评人也转了，这样就卖出了一些票。等结束之后，再让他去社交网络上为我们美言几句。我们的大学同学也买了一些票，沈现在在读研究生，你知道的吧，他在学院里为我们发了点传单。票卖得还不错呢。还有另外一些朋友的帮忙。我爸妈买了一些，送给他们的好朋友和同事，还在社区里帮我宣传了一把。另外一些成员也有自己的朋友……我们路子还算宽，第一场剧的票差不多都卖光了，不可思议吧。”他们的同学、朋友现在不是记者就是撰稿人，比利的话剧推广得比想象中更快。  
“那很不错。你们具体哪天演出？”  
“我把时间和地点发到你的手机，让我看看海报在哪里……哦，找到了，好……发给你了。第一排中间几个位置是预留的，如果你有空来，我让你做第一排中间。”  
莱看了看手机：“那天不是休息日，我有训练……”他显得不好意思。  
比利知道他很可能没有空，他笑着拍拍莱：“还有下次机会呢，如果我的话剧大获成功，就会有更多的场次。我都会帮你留着票，给你第一排。祝我成功吧！”  
莱笑了笑：“我为你感到高兴。”他拥抱了一下比利。比利闻到熟悉的味道，这还是莱，他认识的莱蒙德。他喜欢他的味道，他现在抱起来真结实，让比利心动。  
比利把床上的几张稿纸放到桌子上去。要是莱早点离开军营，他一定会和他合作一个作品，要找到像莱蒙德这样英俊漂亮的男人可不容易，比利会写一个专门属于他的角色。  
他们在比利的床上躺下，看着天花板，天花板上是被灰尘覆盖的灯和涂成了白色的电线，比利闭上眼睛，莱在他身边的感觉还是那么好。  
“我准备养一只狗，搞不好还会养第二只。”比利说，他撑着脑袋，侧躺着，看着莱。  
“如果给我选择宠物的机会，我应该会养猫。”  
“猫更符合你的气场。不怎么说话，又向往自由。”你可以选择自由，比利想，他始终搞不懂为什么他会甘心待在军营，他如何创作？他如何在军营中保持他自己？但莱还是他认识的莱蒙德，他安静、忧郁、敏感，军营没有改变他。  
他们凑近彼此，开始接吻，又也许是比利先开始的。刚刚是下午，他就很想和莱做爱。他太英俊了，谁会不为他心动？莱吻起来干净又熟悉，比利把窗帘拉上，坐到莱的身上，莱托住他的腰。天哪，比利想，他火辣得要死，他比以前还要性感！比利认识了更多的人，他两个月前和一个英俊的男话剧演员上了床，但谁也没有莱蒙德这么英俊和迷人，他太漂亮了，他的身体，他的脸，他的手指……上帝啊，他为他疯狂。  
比利尽情享受他抚摸他的过程，以及他进入他的脉动，他叫起来，呼唤莱的名字。没有军营这回事他们根本就不会分手。和莱做爱他既放松又充满激情。他怎么会这么好，比利想不明白，他堪称完美，还喜欢诗歌。他看过莱为军方拍摄的宣传片，全布雷顿的基佬都会看着他自慰，而他正在睡这个超级大帅哥，他低下头吻莱。

一个下午比利和莱都躺在床上，只穿一条内裤，看比利的稿子，聊聊文学和话剧。比利觉得如果他们都分享一只烟，这是很漂亮的画面，不过莱也不抽烟，他也不抽烟，他便在想象中描绘了这个场面，他把钢笔给莱，让莱给他改一段他觉得怎么也不对劲的对话。莱修长标致的手指拿着钢笔，稿纸放在膝盖上，他的身体是雕塑的弧度，他比大学时更强壮，更完美。比利靠在墙上看莱，他漂亮得每个人都会驻足停留，他知道这就是军方选择莱做宣传人物的原因，另一个原因是他的柔和，他不是鲁莽的匹夫，他细致而又耐心，深沉又平和。  
莱写完字，把稿纸递给比利。比利喜欢他的句子，他的词藻并不华丽，却能够把最恰当的意思表现出来。纸上是莱的字，比利认得。莱把纸放在膝盖上写，并不稳定，字有些歪歪扭扭，但比利喜欢它们在纸上呈现的结构，它们依旧干净连贯，那就是莱纳德。  
比利和莱聊了好多，关于他们彼此的生活，也关于信件、训练、排练、所思所想、诗歌、阅读、生活和未来。  
“我猜在军营里你很少能这样和人说话。”莱今天说了很多话，他一般习惯听比利说，他们好久没有见面，莱倾诉的渴望显得格外动人。  
“是的，很少。我一般一个人写点东西，每天都在训练、锻炼体格，跑步、俯卧撑、模拟飞行，学很多东西，有时候晚上累得要死，直接就睡过去了。”  
他们把腿缠在一起，比利懒洋洋的，莱也懒洋洋的。  
“晚上叫披萨吧，不想出门了。”比利说。  
莱答应了一声，闭上眼睛：“我想先睡一会儿。”  
他很快睡着了，睫毛扑在脸上。比利躺在他身边，把手放在他的身上，怀抱着他。莱睡着时让人心生爱怜，他有着无可挑剔的面孔，无可挑剔的身材。多可惜啊，他在军营中，没有把他的才华和美貌展示给其他人，他可以演话剧，可以写剧本，他可以和比利合作。比利多么希望他能够改变决定，回到原有的状态。  
比利吻了莱，把手和额头都贴在莱的手背上，莱睡得模模糊糊，握住了他的手心。他的呼吸那么熟悉。比利闭上眼睛，没过一会儿也睡着了。

比利醒来，天已经黑了，莱靠在墙上看书，比利用脚背蹭了蹭他。  
“我去叫个披萨。”比利爬起来，去打电话，打完电话，又重新躺下，“我希望你能回来。”他还是有点模模糊糊，闭上眼睛，“我不明白。不明白你为什么会参军。”  
“你原本以为我毕业了会做什么？”  
“编剧，继续读书，话剧演员……我猜了好多种，没有哪一种是加入军营。如果你回来就好了。更自由。你不用训练，也不用行动受限制。”比利睁开眼睛看着莱。  
莱合上书，凝视着墙上不存在的东西。  
“我没法想象军营，我从来没有去过，只在小说和话剧里了解过，小说和话剧表达出它其中更惊心动魄的部分，真正的生活可能就是训练训练和训练。如果战争发生了呢。你该回来。我始终不明白。”  
莱把书放在膝盖上：“我明天上午要回军营。”  
“这么快？”  
“有一些需要准备的部分。”莱说。  
“我会给你写信。”  
“我会回信的，我有很多时间写信。”  
莱的身上有一种淡淡的忧郁，比利猜测他不想离开，他有自己的苦衷才选择待在军营中，如果他能够选择，他一定会回来。可他明天就要走了。他的自由这样短暂。他以为莱是自由的典型，可能他们都身不由己。  
“这次分开后我们会很久见不到吧。”比利问，他在做很多的事，也有现在心动的人，他和莱的联系就是那些信。这很浪漫，好像是现实生活之外的一点奇迹。  
“应该要很久。”莱说，他轻轻抚摸书的边缘，“有太多要做的事情了。”  
比利顺着莱的目光看过去，窗外树影婆娑，莱的安静让他也安静下来，他看着静静的月光，听见外头风的声音，他用手机放了一首歌。歌词是一首诗，只有音乐和念诗的声音。  
如果莱回来他会和他在一起吗？也不一定。比利有了自己的生活，不过他们一定会合作。  
比利想起那个话剧演员——他很喜欢他，只是他并不知道，他可没有莱英俊。比利看了看莱，谁会比莱英俊呢？他暂时还想不出。  
“我叫的披萨超好吃的。”比利打破沉默。  
“什么口味的？”  
“培根，有超多的奶酪，我多加了一份奶酪，这种口味还配了罗勒。”  
“你是吃披萨的高手。”  
“那当然。”比利吃不胖，永远有腹肌，他喜欢各种各样高热量的美食。就算为了好吃的，莱也应该回来。  
也许一块披萨能够让他回心转意。

 


End file.
